Les anges meurent aussi
by Ylith
Summary: Et si Juliette était un soldat? Et si Roméo était un renégat? Et s'ils ne se reconnaissaient pas? Dans une Vérone où anges côtoient loupsgarous, l'amour impossible prend une nouvelle dimension...M pour la dureté de quelques thèmes
1. Vérone, la damnée

Alors voilà ma nouvelle fic principale à présent que _Lion's Rhapsody_ est finie (je vous invite à la lire si ce n'est pas encore fait! ). Qui dit fic principale dit fic longue! ;p Alors ne me demandez pas pourquoi Roméo et Juliette...C'est comme ça! J'adore les histoires romantiques qui finissent mal, vous avez du remarquer ma tendance sadique de faire souffrir mes persos! Là, c'est parfait, ils souffrent déjà tous seuls! Pauvres petits!

Voici donc une version tout à fait personnelle de Roméo et Juliette. Etant donné qu'il s'agit d'un grand classique de la littérature internationale, je vais mettre quelques points au clair tout de suite pour éviter les éventuelless critiques acides. Ami lecteur gentil et bien attentionné, tu peux te rendre directement à l'histoire! Ce qui suit va être barbant, mais essentiel pour les chercheurs de m. Loin de moi l'idée d'être égocentrique et paranoïaque.(mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir...j'ai déjà lu de ces reviews...) Désolée pour tous les autres!

- Je n'ai aucune intention de tourner au ridicule cette histoire; je reprends simplement la trame principale, les personnages et les lieux, et je laisse mon imagination faire la suite.

- Non, je ne copie pas la nouvelle série animée Romeo x Juliette qui vient de sortir (que je vous conseille vivement d'ailleurs! ) Je la regarde moi même, je l'adore, et je n'ai aucun intérêt à la plagier. Si la trame peut sembler semblable au début, sachez que toute mon histoire est au chad dans mon petit cerveau et ce alors que l'épisode 5 n'est même pas encore sorti. Inutile donc de chercher des correspondances.

- Puristes de Shakespeare, qui sait, peut-être que cela vous plaira ... Mais malheureusement, j'en doute! " Inutile de me blâmer, vous êtes prévenus!

Voilà! je ferai de mon mieux pour faire une histoire agréable, originale et qui plaira, je l'espère, au plus grand nombre!

J'accepte bien sûr toutes les autres critiques pour m'améliorer!

Avec l'écriture, il ne faut pas chercher trop loin! J'espère que vous prendrez mon histoire telle quelle est: des lignes issues sans aucune perversion de mon cerveau de tordue!

Sur ce, après ce discours barbant(et peut être pompeux pour certain), j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop dégoûté et vous souhaite une excellente lecture! merci de votre soutien!

* * *

**  
**

**1. Vérone**** la damnée.**

Certains disaient que Vérone était la plus belle ville de tous les continents, qu'elle resplendissait sur sa colline verdoyante comme un joyau dans un écrin. Il était vrai que la cité avait fière allure avec ses hautes murailles de pierres blanches qui reflétaient la lumière du soleil à des lieus à la ronde. Mais ne dit-on jamais qu'une cage reste une cage, quand bien même ses barreaux sont dorés ? Voilà ce qu'était réellement Vérone pour ceux qui y vivaient : une cage, un cachot sordide, un puit sans fond dont les relents d'hypocrisie et de corruption empestaient les rues à donner la nausée. Ses larges tentures chatoyantes et ses places ornaient de statues n'y changeaient rien. Cette ville se putréfiait, elle pourrissait de l'intérieur et bientôt elle tomberait, comme une pomme trop mure.

La vie y subsistait pourtant et tous les habitants essayaient d'oublier la lourde atmosphère qui pesait sur la ville. Les bourgeois vivaient reclus dans la partie haute et riche de la ville, séparés par une haute palissade de la ville basse, se réjouissant chaque jour d'être de bonne naissance. Quant aux autres, ils survivaient tant bien que mal dans des taudis, protégés tout de même des attaques extérieures par un mur d'enceinte. Encerclés par des pierres, comme des bêtes. Telle était la vie pour les pauvres. Et pour les survivants du Clan Montaigu.

Lord Montaigu avait eu la mauvaise idée de vouloir prendre le pouvoir à la mort de son souverain, une décade auparavant. Ce fut sa première et sa pire erreur. Il avait grandement sous-estimé le deuxième conseiller du feu souverain de Vérone, Lord Capulet. Ce dernier réussit à s'insinuer dans l'esprit du jeune prince hériter, Escalus, et le manipula comme sa marionnette dans ses jeunes années. Il signa la fin des Montaigu. Traqués comme des bêtes, ils furent exterminés froidement par la milice royale. L'ordre avait été de les tuer jusqu'au dernier, mais depuis quelques années, une rumeur se répandait dans la ville basse. Des membres du clan avaient survécu, peut-être même le vieux Lord. Et il risquait bien de venir détrôner Lord Capulet de son poste si confortable de grand conseiller royal. Apprenant cela, ce dernier était devenu impitoyable envers tous les habitants de la ville basse où devaient se dissimuler les renégats. Et Vérone était devenue un enfer.

C'était un matin comme les autres, calme et serein dans la ville haute. Les soldats discutaient tranquillement sur le mur d'enceinte dans leurs armures rutilantes, hallebarde en main. Le soleil se levait au loin par delà les collines, embrasant le ciel de couleurs chatoyantes.

Un soldat sortit au sommet de la tour qui dominait le chemin de ronde et inspira profondément, en écartant les bras. Il aimait venir ici. Certes, il surplombait toute la ville, mais aussi toute la contrée alentour. Et c'était ça qu'il appréciait plus que tout. D'un bond souple, il sauta sur un créneau pour apprécier la vue. Silencieux, il laissa son regard se poser sur les champs, les rivières et le lac à l'horizon, si grand qu'il disparaissait dans l'épaisse forêt qui s'étendait jusqu'à la mer. Là bas…L'océan…Un soupir passa ses lèvres mais il revint vite sur terre, réajustant son heaume scintillant qui lui couvrait seulement le haut du visage et laissait ses cheveux s'échapper par le haut du casque en une haute queue de cheval, tel que le voulait la tenue des soldats de Vérone. Ses longs cheveux blond pâle, presque blancs, tombaient sur ses reins, doucement soulevés par la brise légère. Il arrangeant une dernière fois son armure, épaulettes, plastron, épée puis, saisissant sa hallebarde, il sauta dans le vide.

Le vent fouettant son visage lui fit l'effet d'une gifle, faisant circuler son sang dans tout son corps. Il était bien là. Ici, à Vérone. Et non ailleurs. Pas le temps de rêver. Il avait du travail. Ce fut alors que ses grandes ailes s'ouvrirent dans un claquement sec. Il sentit avec délice le vent filer entre chacune de ses plumes à reflets argentés alors qu'il planait dans les airs et se déposer avec douceur sur le chemin de ronde. Une fois là, il les replia et les plaqua l'une contre l'autre. Elles étaient peu encombrantes ainsi et ne posaient aucun problème pour circuler partout, même dans les maisons.

-T'es à la bourre Césario ! lâcha un soldat en riant.

-Encore en train de compter fleurette à une jouvencelle, tombeur ? s'enquit l'autre avec un sourire.

-Serait-ce de la jalousie que je perçois dans ces propos ? releva le jeune homme en s'approchant pour les saluer à la manières dans soldats, en frappant leurs poings l'un contre l'autre.

-Plutôt de l'admiration, rectifia le premier. J'aimerai avoir ta belle petite gueule…

-C'est ça la classe ! fit Césario en riant.

-Au fait, t'es tout seul ? s'étonna le second en jetant un regard par-dessus l'épaule du nouveau venu.

-Non, Tybalt ne va pas tarder à arriver…

Il vit les deux autres s'entre regarder, l'air gêné. Il osa un petit sourire, perturbé :

-Quoi ?

-Rien, répondit aussitôt le premier soldat.

-Quoi !? répéta-t-il d'un ton plus agressif.

-Mais rien ! répéta l'autre.

-Mais crachez le morceau bon sang ! Il vous fait peur, c'est ça !?

-Bah…Un peu oui, avoua le second soldat en se grattant le menton. Il est tellement…froid.

-Ce n'est pas le neveu du Lord pour rien, rappela l'autre.

Césario les dévisagea quelques instants puis haussa les épaules :

-Il n'a jamais mangé personne à ce que je sache.

-Mais fait battre des hommes, oui.

Le jeune homme les foudroya de ses yeux violets.

-Et alors !? lâcha-t-il d'un ton sec. Il est Capitaine ! Et si les hommes n'obéissent pas, il est normal de les punir !

-De là à les condamner à la Tour Blanche…

-Les renégats y vont. Les traîtres aussi, fit Césario d'un ton dur. Tout comme les soldats qui font preuve d'insubordination.

Les deux hommes semblèrent blêmir légèrement, avant de se redresser. Césario comprit pourquoi sans même avoir à se retourner. Il sentait cette aura dans son dos et ce regard écrasant sur sa nuque.

-Tirez-vous avant qu'il n'arrive, grinça-t-il.

Les deux soldats n'attendirent pas plus longtemps. Après un bref salut à leur supérieur qui approchait, ils s'envolèrent à tire d'aile pour rejoindre les quartiers de la garde au château.

Césario inspira profondément deux fois pour chasser toute colère de son esprit. Tybalt savait lire dans son regard mieux que quiconque. Ils avaient grandi ensemble après tout, c'est lui qui avait veillé sur lui depuis son enfance et qui lui avait tout appris, depuis comment agiter ses ailes à comment manier une épée. C'était la personne qu'il respectait et qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Et comme à chaque fois, où il y a du respect, il y de la crainte.

Le jeune homme aux yeux violets se tourna avec un sourire vers son aîné en sentant ce dernier juste dans son dos.

-Bonjour, fit-il.

L'autre le dévisagea sans lui rendre son sourire. C'était un fier gaillard, aux épaules épaisses et aux bras forts. Il faisait environ une tête de plus que Césario et ses ailes argentées, marque d'appartenance à la noblesse, étaient plus larges et plus puissantes que celles des autres soldats qui avaient une couleur bronze du fait de leurs origines bourgeoises. Ses cheveux dorés lui arrivaient au niveau des épaules et ils s'accordaient parfaitement avec la couleur ambrée de ses yeux. Son armure lui donnait un air supérieur, dominateur, et toutes les ciselures sur le plastron tout comme sur son heaume démontrait son appartenance à la classe des gradés.

Alors qu'il le dévisageait avec insistance, son jeune interlocuteur baissa la tête, légèrement gêné par cet examen silencieux. Il finit tout de même par relever les yeux, osant un autre petit sourire. Ses prunelles avaient pris une teinte rosée et luisait d'un éclat différent. Plus doux. Alors seulement Tybalt sourit à son tour.

-Bonjour Juliette.

* * *

Une course poursuite. Juste le bruit des pas précipités sur les pavés. Les trois jeunes gens tournèrent à l'angle d'une maison, l'un d'entre eux manquant de s'étaler en glissant dans une mare de boue. Derrière eux, des soldats vociféraient des injures.

-Par ici ! siffla le premier fuyard en faisant signe aux deux autres.

Ils se glissèrent tous trois par un soupirail et chutèrent dans une cave poussiéreuse. Retenant des grognements de douleur, ils retinrent leur souffle alors que les bruits de pas des soldats passaient devant le soupirail. Une fois ceux-ci disparus, les trois jeunes gens éclatèrent de rire.

-C'était chaud ! fit l'un d'eux en se redressant.

-La faute à qui ! grogna un autre en époussetant ses vêtements. Qui était censé faire le guet ?

-Mmh…Moi ? répondit son ami avec un sourire candide.

-Exact tête de nœud ! A cause de toi, on a failli finir à la Tour blanche !

-La Tour blanche n'est pas pour nous, déclara le dernier en hissant un sac sur son dos.

Ses amis lui jetèrent un coup d'oeil, suspicieux. Il leur fit un large sourire :

-Nous ne sommes que des voleurs de la ville basse, déclara-t-il en ouvrant la porte pour quitter la pièce.

-Ne dis pas ça Roméo ! grogna le jeune homme à sang chaud en saisissant à son tour un chargement. Tu vas démoraliser les troupes avec des telles idioties…

-Je suis d'accord avec Mercutio pour une fois, intervint leur ami, s'attirant un regard mauvais de ce dernier. Ces paroles ne sont guère à leur place dans la bouche du fils Montaigu.

-Serait-il même le roi ! s'emporta Mercutio en grimpant les marches quatre à quatre pour se placer face à Roméo. Pas de défaitisme ! lui hurla-t-il à gorge déployée en pleine face.

-Mais oui à l'hygiène, grimaça l'autre alors que son ami piquait un fard et que l'autre éclatait de rire. Aurais-tu oublié l'existence d'une pièce qui se nomme « salle de bain » ?

-C'est pour les fillettes et autres créatures apparentées, rétorqua Mercutio en haussant les épaules. Ou encore pour les hommes nommés Benvolio, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire cruel en se tournant vers son ami blond.

-…qui a un succès fou avec les femmes, finit l'agressé d'un ton mielleux.

-Hey ! J'ai du succès ! se défendit son ami en le rattrapant. Moins que Roméo, certes, mais quand même !

-Que dirais-tu d'un petit pari alors ?

Les yeux de miel du jeune homme se rétrécir alors que Benvolio le regardait d'un air candide. Ca sentait mauvais pour lui…

-Je déteste quand tu as cette tronche, gronda-t-il.

-Quelle tronche ? fit l'autre avec l'innocence d'une jouvencelle.

-Celle qui te permettrait de te fondre dans la maison mère des Capulets. Celle que t'as en ce moment même.

Benvolio se mit à rire. C'était bien là sa force. Impossible de le blesser. Même avec la pire des insultes.

-Pour ça, il me manque quelque chose d'essentiel, rappela-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il écarta les bras et battit l'air avec en sautillant, évitant les flaques de boues et d'eau croupie mélangés à des excréments et imitant le bruit d'une poule. Mercutio et Roméo éclatèrent de rire.

-C'est vrai qu'ils ressemblent à ça, ces sales volatiles ! déclara le premier.

Il sourit cruellement et soudain, ses dents se transformèrent en crocs alors que son visage s'allongea légèrement en un faciès bestial.

-Et j'en boufferai bien un !

-Et moi donc ! lâcha Benvolio en lui tapotant l'épaule. Mais je suis sûr qu'ils nous donneraient des aigreurs d'estomacs. Même leurs chairs doivent êtres empoisonnées.

-Tu as probablement raison, acquiesça l'autre en crachant au sol, son visage reprenant peu à peu une forme humaine. Maudite soit leur maison !

A quelques pas devant eux, Roméo ne les écoutait que d'une oreille, ses yeux verts braqués sur les rues tortueuses qui se déroulaient devant lui. Bientôt ses fuites à travers la basse Vérone putréfiée seraient révolues. Son plan avait fonctionné à merveille. Ils avaient à présent assez d'armes pour commencer à entraîner de nouveaux hommes, recruter de nouvelles troupes. Lui, défaitiste ? Si seulement ses amis savaient ce qu'il se tramait dans son esprit ! Tous les plans qu'il dressait, toutes les idées qu'il avait à chaque minute, à chaque seconde ! Le jour viendrait où cet hideux château qui obscurcissait le ciel de Vérone chuterait. Et entraînerait les Capulet dans son déclin.

Mais pour l'instant, il fallait agir avec prudence. Les attaques de dépôts de nourriture et d'armes qu'il organisait depuis quelques temps commençaient à inspirer la peur dans les rangs des soldats. Roméo attaquait désormais à visage découvert, dévoilant assez de sa véritable forme pour que les hauts placés se mettent à trembler. Déjà la rumeur se répandait dans la ville basse. Les Montaigu était de retour, mais on ne savait pas comment. Les fils de la terre préparaient l'assaut, mais on ne savait pas où. Les hybrides réclamaient vengeance, mais on ne savait pas quand. Et c'était le Loup Bleu, qui les guidait. Mais on ne savait pas qui.

* * *

-Le Loup Bleu ?

Tybalt fixait l'horizon de ses yeux ambrés. Son visage était grave, comme de coutume. Mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Juliette le trouvait soucieux. Assise sur un créneau, le vent jouant dans ses plumes, elle se répétait mentalement ce que son cousin venait de lui apprendre. Des renégats, des Montaigu. Voilà qu'ils pointaient de nouveau leur nez de traîtres. Pire. Qu'ils donnaient du souci à l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus.

-Tybalt Capulet craindrait-il un homme qui se cache derrière un sobriquet ridicule ? dit-elle avec un sourire en se penchant doucement pour capter son regard.

Comme elle s'y attendait, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme alors qu'il tournait les yeux vers elle. Dans la lueur éclatante du soleil matinale, son armure scintillait de mille feus et ses ailes miroitaient.

-Je ne crains pas l'homme, répondit-il alors qu'elle hochait la tête. Je crains ce qu'il représente, ajouta-t-il avec gravité.

La jeune femme hocha la tête en sautant au sol pour se placer à ses côtés, les bras croisés sur la pierre. Au dessus d'eux, la Vérone basse fourmillait, grouillait telle une pomme pourrie par les vers.

-Si mes soupçons sont fondés, ce Loup Bleu a un lien direct de parenté avec les Montaigu, continua-t-il. Et s'il commence à piller impunément nos réserves, qui sait où il ira la prochaine fois…

-Il faut l'arrêter avant que ses troupes ne se renforcent, déclara Juliette en se tournant vers son cousin. Envoie une milice dans les bas quartiers.

-J'y ai songé. Il s'agit de savoir où frapper…

-N'importe où.

Tybalt posa ses yeux sur elle, le regard fermé, mais elle savait qu'il attendait la suite. Pourtant, il connaissait aussi bien qu'elle. C'était ce que ferait tout Capulet.

-Frappe n'importe où, lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire un coin. Traque le, blesse sa meute, emprisonne ses petits, et le loup sortira de sa tanière.

_A suivre..._

* * *

voilou! Non non, Juliette n'est pas du tout une perverse et roméo un fou de guerre...Non non, ils ne sont pas tous tarrés...Comment ça c'est moi qui le suit?

à très bientôt! N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez pour que je puisse m'améliorer!


	2. Affrontement est synonyme de rencontre

Voilà le chapitre deux ! Peu de gens passent par ici (snif) alors déjà un grand merci à ceux qui lisent cette histoire ! La suite arrive bientôt !

* * *

**Affrontement est synonyme de rencontre**

L'odeur de brûlé planait sur la ville basse telle un brouillard suffocant. Les volets, les portes étaient closes et, serrés les uns contre les autres à l'intérieur de maisons, les habitants priaient pour que les soldats ne viennent pas dans cette partie de la ville. Pour que les oiseaux du malheur ne s'abattent sur eux.

Le lieu de l'attaque avait été choisi sur un lancement de dés. Un seul mot d'ordre : brûler, incendier, réduire en poussières, mais ne pas tuer. Blesser, amputer, torturer, oui. Mais ôter la vie, cela était hors de question. Comment pourraient-ils rapporter leurs malheurs à leur cher Loup Bleu s'ils étaient morts ?

Perchée avec quelques hommes sur le toit du temple le plus proche, Juliette guettait tout mouvement suspect en dehors de la zone d'assaut. Elle enrageait. Tybalt la tenait toujours loin des lieux de combats, bien qu'il connaisse ses capacités exceptionnelles de combattante. Et pour cause, c'est lui qui l'entraînait depuis qu'elle était en âge de tenir une épée et d'utiliser les esprits qui l'habitait. Elle connaissait toutes les feintes, les bottes du jeune homme et les appliquaient aussi bien que lui, Capitaine des troupes royales d'élite. Et pourtant, à chaque fois que l'occasion lui était donnée de faire ses preuves, il lui confiait une autre tâche, ingrate et terriblement humiliante. Elle rongeait son frein en se contentant de regarder.

Une légère agitation se fit sentir à quelques rues de là. Braquant ses yeux violets dans l'obscurité, la jeune femme se pencha doucement en avant. Là…Il y avait des hommes. Armés. Deux…Trois peut-être. Ils cherchaient très certainement à se rendre sur les lieux de l'attaque. Au vu de leur démarche, ils ne souhaitaient pas à se faire remarquer. Voilà qui devenait intéressant…Passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, Juliette déploya ses ailes et se laissa doucement planer au dessus des toits, rasant les tuiles. Ses quelques hommes la suivirent en silence, prenant comme elle garde à rester dans l'ombre. Avec souplesse, elle atterrit sur le toit surplombant la rue où se trouvaient les ombres et courut avec l'aisance d'un chat pour les suivre. D'un coup d'œil rapide, elle repéra le leader. Plus grand, plus fort, il précédait d'un pas à peine ses acolytes. Mais cela suffit à Juliette. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'ils tiraient leurs armes, prêts à se plonger dans la bataille une rue plus loin. Elle ne les laisserait pas passer.

Elle bondit dans les airs, sa silhouette se découpant alors sur la pleine lune. Aussitôt l'attention des inconnus fut attirée vers elle mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu réagir, elle avait fondu sur eux tel un faucon et percuté le leader de plein fouet, le séparant violemment des deux autres. Il s'écrasa rudement contre un mur de pierre alors que Juliette et les gardes le maintenaient à l'écart des autres.

-Celui là est à moi, lâcha la jeune femme. Occupez vous des deux autres.

-Bien Maître Césario !

Le leader se mit à ricaner sourdement en se redressant, essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa bouche du revers de la main.

-Maître ? releva-t-il. Quel honneur d'avoir un tel homme à mes trousses... Un simple voleur comme moi…

-En effet, répliqua Juliette en braquant ses yeux violets sur lui. C'est trop pour toi. Mais mon intérêt ne réside pas en ta personne.

-Voilà une façon de parler bien noble, fit l'autre en levant son regard sur elle.

Ses yeux étaient vert émeraude et luisaient d'un éclat mauvais. Sa chevelure noire était épaisse et fournie, elle tombait dans son dos comme une crinière soyeuse. Sa peau était mate, comme celle des gens du petit peuple, mais quelque chose le différenciait des autres : ses oreilles étaient anormalement pointues et quand il sourit, sa bouche s'ouvrit sur des crocs.

-Des Loups ! hurla soudain un garde dans le dos de Juliette.

Interloquée, cette dernière n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand son ennemi bondit avec la puissance d'un félin sur elle, la renversant sur le sol. Bloquée, incapable de tirer son épée, elle réussit à lever son bras pour parer la première attaque de son adversaire. Les crocs acérés de l'hybride traversèrent l'armure de son avant bras aussi facilement que du tissu et elle retint un hurlement de douleur alors que le sang bleu jaillissait à flots. Elle vit avec une certaine horreur le visage de l'homme se changer peu à peu en un faciès bestial. Tout son corps se transforma alors, ses muscles gonflant et une épaisse fourrure le recouvrant entièrement, même ses mains gigantesques aux griffes acérés. Et dominant cette monstruosité, deux yeux verts plus durs que l'agate qui brûlait d'un feu alimenté par la haine. Alors les crocs relâchèrent leur prise pour essayer de replonger dans la gorge de Juliette et les rayons de la lune renvoyèrent un éclat bleuté sur la fourrure soyeuse. Le Loup Bleu.

-Je te tiens ! hurla-t-elle soudain en tendant vivement son bras blessé.

De sa main, elle saisit le museau qu'elle commença à broyer entre ses doigts. Le loup-garou poussa un grognement irrité et l'attrapa à son tour à la gorge de sa main libre, l'autre maintenant toujours le poignet de la jeune fille au sol. Suffocant, Juliette resserra son emprise. Elle avait l'ennemi de Tybalt à portée de la main. Jamais elle ne le laisserait s'échapper. Essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées confuses, elle rassembla ses forces. Et lança un appel aux esprits.

-Arrière ! cria-t-elle.

Ce fut comme si son agresseur était projeté dans les airs par un puissant coup de poing. Elle se releva rapidement, tirant son épée, sans même prendre le temps de reprendre son souffle. Loin de s'écraser lourdement sur le sol comme l'aurait fait n'importe qui, Loup Bleu atterrit souplement sur ses pieds et se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Juliette cessa de respirer. Il faisait plus de deux mètres de haut. Il paraissait bien plus fort que n'importe lequel des soldats et dégageait une aura de puissance à l'état pur. Si son corps avait forme humaine, sa tête était désormais celle d'un loup grondant, possédant en plus de l'animal une abondante chevelure et une queue battant violemment l'air derrière lui en dessous de ses reins. Ses jambes étaient telles celle de l'animal, pliées vers l'arrière lui donnant une silhouette particulière. Ses yeux verts restèrent braqués sur Juliette qui reprit vivement ses esprits.

-Ne bouge pas ! ordonna-t-elle en se mettant en position d'attaque.

-Je ne suis pas un de tes soldats, « petit maître », déclara alors la bête d'une voix caverneuse qui rebondit le long de la ruelle.

Comme répondant à un ordre que seuls aux avaient entendus, les deux autres attaquants renversèrent les hommes qui leur faisaient face pour rejoindre leur chef. Ils s'étaient eux aussi métamorphosés en loups garous, et bien qu'ils soient légèrement moins grands que leur leader, ils n'en demeuraient pas moins impressionnants.

Juliette crispa ses mâchoires de frustration face à l'air perdu de ses hommes. Craignaient-ils ces aberrations de la nature ?! Elle, elle n'en avait pas peur !

-Ne pense même pas à t'échapper ! lâcha-t-elle en déployant ses ailes d'un claquement sec.

-Toutes ses plumes s'ébouriffèrent dans un froissement soyeux alors que la lumière de la lune les faisait luire de reflets argentés. Un rictus bestial se dessina sur le faciès de Loup Bleu.

-Tes parades de volaille ne m'impressionnent pas, gronda-t-il alors que les deux autres adoptaient une position à quatre pattes tels que l'auraient fait de vrais loups.

-Tes jappements de chiot non plus ! répliqua-t-elle alors que les babines des hybrides se retroussaient de colère. Tu vas finir au bout d'une corde, je t'en fais le serment !

Elle crut deviner un sourire de la part de la gueule béante mais il disparut bien vite, laissant place aux crocs immaculés.

-Je n'aime pas les laisses.

Avant que les soldats ne puissent réagir, il s'était mis à quatre pattes et il s'enfuyait à une vitesse folle, suivi de ses deux acolytes.

-Poursuivez les ! hurla la jeune femme à ses soldats hagards.

Elle se lança dans les airs, espérant que la hauteur puisse l'aider. Mais elle du se rendre à l'évidence. Ils étaient bien plus rapides qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Pire. Ils étaient intelligents.

* * *

Roméo serra son poing. Puis le rouvrit. Et le referma. Assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre fermée, il regardait d'un air absent la ruelle sombre qui s'étirait dans l'obscurité. Cette nuit avait été un cauchemar. Ces brutes de Capulets avaient attaqué au hasard blessant des innocents et capturant tous les sympathisants aux Montaigus qu'ils avaient trouvés. L'idée que ces pauvres bougres étaient torturés à ce moment même rendait le jeune homme malade. Mais ce qui le détruisait le plus, c'était qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était certain de leur loyauté. Le problème n'était pas là. Il ne voulait pas que des hommes souffrent à cause de son incompétence. Car là, c'était bien lui qui avait fait une erreur. Il avait cru que les volailles agiraient bien plus tard. Qu'il aurait le temps de les titiller un peu plus. Pourtant, quelque chose bougeait dans le clan Capulet. Et il commençait à avoir sa petite idée sur le pourquoi.

-Et voilà, fit la jeune fille qui le soignait en faisant un nœud pour que les bandages tiennent. Fini.

-Merci Carla, répondit-il avec un sourire. Tu as des doigts de fées.

La jeune fille vira au joli rose et sortit de la pièce alors que Mercutio et Benvolio y pénétraient.

-Ca va ? demanda le second, l'air inquiet.

-C'est juste deux côtes cassées. En une nuit, ce sera guéri. Et vous ?

-Rien de bien grave pour moi, répondit Benvolio. Mais…

Il montra d'un petit geste de la tête leur dernier ami qui s'était assis. Ses yeux de miel étaient éteints et il semblait souffrir en silence. En témoignaient les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur ses tempes et sa main crispées sur son bras.

-C'est rien ! grogna-t-il, irrité, en sentant les regards se poser sur lui. Juste une saleté de lame en argent…Dans deux jours, ça commencera à cicatriser.

-Dis plutôt une semaine, rectifia Benvolio.

-Deux jours, répéta l'autre d'une voix implacable.

Roméo esquissa un sourire alors que son ami blond levait les yeux au ciel. Puis il regarda de nouveau sa main. Et recommença son manège. Au bout de quelques minutes de lourd silence où chacun était plongé dans ses pensées et dans le remémoration de la soirée, Benvolio osa prononcer les premières paroles :

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-C'est la dernière attaque de ce mec, lui expliqua Roméo sans cesser de bouger les doigts. Heureusement pour moi, j'ai tout pris dans le bras.

-Heureusement ?

Il resta silencieux un instant puis leva ses yeux verts sur ses amis :

-Vous l'aviez déjà affronté ? Ce Césario…

-Il ressemblait à n'importe quel autre soldat de cette foutue élite…grommela Mercutio.

-En plus petit, releva leur ami, les sourcils froncés. Et beaucoup plus léger. Ca m'étonne d'ailleurs qu'il ait réussi à te faire voler aussi facilement…

-C'était de la magie.

Ces deux compagnons le regardèrent avec de grands yeux. Il comprenait leur étonnement. Il avait lui-même mis un moment à s'en remettre.

-En temps normal, ce genre de sort nous repousse à peine de quelques centimètres, lui rappela Benvolio avec sérieux.

-Ouais, je sais, répondit Roméo. Mais là…Même quand j'ai voulu le mordre…Sa peau était plus dure que de l'acier. J'ai cru qu'il avait une deuxième cotte de maille. Mais lorsque j'ai voulu le mordre une seconde fois, il m'a envoyé promener avec un seul mot…Alors qu'il était à moitié asphyxié.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit alors que la terrible idée qu'il avait eue germait dans l'esprit de ses deux amis. Impossible…

-Tu crois qu'ils forment de nouveaux soldats ? osa Benvolio.

Roméo acquiesça en silence et Mercutio poussa un juron. La bataille allait être bien plus ardue qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé.

-Ce type devait à peine être un ado, vu sa taille, exposa Roméo. Peut-être le premier soldat anti-loup-garou vraiment efficace de l'élite Capulet, un cobaye…Si c'est le cas… Nous sommes vraiment mal partis.

-Les autres étaient normaux, trancha Mercutio. Nous en avons tué deux sans problème.

-Parle pour toi ! intervint Benvolio. Le mien a failli m'embrocher avec un poignard caché. Je hais cette garde d'élite !

-En même temps…continua Roméo sans leur prêter attention. Ce type semblait diriger l'équipe…On ne confie pas cette tâche à un adolescent…

-Ils sont peut-être en manque de main d'œuvre, ricana son ami brun.

-Ca m'étonnerait…Ou alors c'était un fils de noble…Mais en pleine guerre civile ?...

Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'en plus du Capitaine de la garde royale d'élite, le Faucheur, il fallait maintenant faire attention à ce type à d'étranges pouvoirs. Et peut-être à ses congénères dans peu de temps. Il l'avait approché avec une telle furtivité que Roméo n'avait perçu sa présence que lorsqu'il était déjà sur lui…C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il s'était laissé surprendre ainsi. Et ça lui laissait un arrière goût très amer dans la bouche.

-Reposez vous, je vais faire un tour, déclara-t-il soudain en se levant. J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les pattes.

* * *

Juliette posa un linge frais sur sa joue meurtrie. Elle jeta un regard dans le miroir de sa coiffeuse. Elle se trouvait laide. Ses cheveux étaient sales de sueur et emmêlés, sa peau sentait le cuir et le tannin, quant à ses ailes…Leur teinte grisâtre la révulsait. Sans parler de cet énorme hématome rougeâtre sur sa joue. Son père ne retenait jamais ses coups. Encore moins lorsque c'était elle. La fille de la famille. L'unique point faible de sa forteresse indestructible. Une faiblesse a renforcé, a gommé, à mettre au même niveau de tout le reste de la muraille. Dusse-t-elle être écrasée par le poids de la tâche. Peu importait du moment que la famille était en sécurité. Et que son séant puisse reposer en toute tranquillité sur le trône.

La jeune fille cracha de nouveau du sang dans la bassine devant elle. Cette fichue dent ne voulait pas s'arrêter de saigner. Tout comme cette vilaine morsure au bras. Les dents avaient réussi à atteindre les chairs à son grand étonnement et avaient laissé des trous sanguinolents. Peu profonds heureusement, mais qui refusaient obstinément de cicatriser. Un seul moyen. Interdit évidemment. Mais Juliette était dans un tel état de révolte et de déception qu'elle décida d'outrepasser les règles pour une fois.

Elle laissa glisser sa chemise et son pantalon de lin sur le sol pour revêtir une simple robe de coton et attacher ses cheveux d'un ruban rose. Elle saisit une petite besace où elle jeta une brosse, un savon et de l'huile parfumée, puis elle ouvrit grand sa fenêtre et sans un regard en arrière elle décolla en flèche vers les cieux.

L'air glacé de la fin de journée la fit revivre et l'éclat orangé du ciel la réchauffa. Elle vola assez haut au dessus des nuages pour ne pas être repérée par les sentinelles et s'éloigna en direction du couchant. Une fois qu'elle fut certaine d'être hors du champ de vision des tours de Vérone, elle se descendit en piqué, ne ralentissant que pour éviter de s'écraser dans les arbres de la forêt foisonnante.

Elle se posa avec douceur sur le sol, les pieds nus sur la mousse. Elle poussa un petit soupir de bien être, l'air parfumé l'enveloppant avec délice. Tout était calme autour d'elle, serein. Depuis le temps qu'elle rêvait de venir ici…Depuis le temps qu'elle l'avait observée cette forêt…Avec son lac…

Avec un sourire, Juliette avança légèrement à l'aveuglette entre les arbres. Elle n'avait pas peur de se perdre. Il lui suffirait de dépasser la cime des arbres pour retrouver son chemin au retour. Goûtant pleinement chaque instant, calme comme jamais elle ne l'avait été, elle se laissa vivre jusqu'à ce que l'étendue d'eau se présente à elle. Il s'agissait d'une poche d'eau dans une petite clairière plus qu'accueillante avec son feuillage touffu et ses larges pierres plates qui bordaient le lac miniature.

La jeune fille se sentit soudain extrêmement sale. Elle laissa tomber ses vêtements au sol et, approchant son sac du bord, elle sauta dans l'eau. Elle était glacée. Si froide qu'elle sortit la tête de l'eau en happant l'air. Le sang lui tournait et elle mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits. Mais malgré cela, elle ne sortit pas de l'eau. Le lac n'était pas bien profond et elle avait largement pied vers le bord, aussi elle s'éloigna vers le centre pour nager un peu. Elle n'était pas très douée pour cela. Ses ailes mouillées étaient devenues lourdes et la gênaient pour bouger, mais elle se sentait bien. Elle sentait la crasse la quitter, la teinture de ses cheveux et de ses plumes se dissoudre dans l'eau pour lui rendre son apparence originelle.

Elle demeura un long moment ainsi puis pataugea jusqu'au bord pour saisir le savon et entreprit de se frotter vigoureusement. La teinture dorée de ses cheveux se délaya plus facilement dans l'eau que celle argenté de ses ailes. Elle dut les rincer plusieurs fois et les frottait encore lorsqu'un bruit attira son attention.

Elle était tellement prise par sa tâche qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Debout, visiblement pétrifié, se tenait un jeune homme. Il avait la peau mate et des tatouages courraient le long de tout ce corps, visible sur son torse nu, entouré de bandages. Ses cheveux noirs lui tombaient sur les épaules et ses yeux verts s'étaient posés sur elle, brillant d'étonnement et de fascination face à cette étrange rencontre.

_A suivre…_


	3. Leurs premiers mots

Vali valou ! La suite pour mon Archangeounette préférée ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

**3. Leurs premiers mots  
**

Un ange. Un vrai. Il n'aurait jamais pu penser trouver beau un être ailé. Sa mère lui avait pourtant souvent montré des gravures de ces créatures surnaturelles. Mais il avait toujours jugé ses excroissances plumeuses comme de véritables monstruosités sur un corps humain.

Et pourtant…Là, il aimait ça. Tout était harmonieux, équilibré. De la moindre petite plume immaculée juqu' au bout des ongles rosés. Les cheveux blancs de la jeune nymphe (car pouvait-elle être d'autre ?) coulaient en douceur sur sa peau pâle ne cachant que très légèrement sa poitrine peu développée. Sa minceur presque maigre était agréable à regarder, accordant les courbes de son corps aux larges ailes blanches qui à ce moment là étaient déployées vers l'arrière, comme glissant sur les eaux. Et au milieu d'un visage fin et pâle, deux grands yeux roses qui le dévisageaient, surpris et remplis d'incompréhension.

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta là à l'observer. Ni combien de temps elle demeura ainsi immobile, laissant sa pudeur de côté. Mais lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, Roméo eût un léger mouvement de recul et son regard se décrocha de celui de l'inconnue. Cela suffit à la faire revenir elle aussi à la réalité et elle poussa un cri en s'entourant de ses bras, rabattant ses ailes autour de son corps nu pour se cacher à son regard.

-Pa…Pardon, balbutia-t-il en se retournant. Je…je ne voulais pas t'effrayer…Excuse moi…

Il resta ainsi, étrangement fébrile, attendant la moindre parole de sa part. Cette apparition déroutante le rendait nerveux. C'était pourtant bien la première fois. Il en avait vu des femmes nues, et en grand nombre…Mais là…Il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Il n'avait pas envie de s'éloigner, comme il aurait du le faire. Non. Il avait trop peur qu'elle ait disparu quand il reviendrait. Et il avait une terrible envie de la connaître, d'imprimer son image dans sa mémoire le plus longtemps possible.

Tendant l'oreille, il perçut le clapotis de l'eau puis le froissement de vêtements enfilés rapidement. Il osa jeter un regard en arrière pour tomber sur les deux yeux roses accusateurs.

-Je m'excuse, répéta-t-il en forçant un sourire, bizarrement mal à l'aise face à ce regard. Ce n'était pas dans mon intention de t'espionner. Je te le jure.

Elle le dévisagea encore un instant puis hocha la tête, s'asseyant sur l'herbe et entreprenant d'essorer ses longs cheveux blancs. Au moins, elle ne cherchait pas à le fuir…Satisfait plus qu'il ne l'aurait du de cette constatation, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs s'approcha d'elle avec lenteur, de peur de l'effrayer de nouveau.

-C'est la première fois que je te vois ici, fit-il en s'asseyant sagement à quelques pas d'elle.

-C'est parce que ça doit être la première fois que je viens, répondit-elle.

Sa voix était grave pour une femme, mais ce n'était pas désagréable à l'oreille. Son ton était légèrement sec, mais pas dénué de chaleur. Roméo se mit à rire doucement. Elle semblait avoir du caractère en tout cas…Tant mieux. Cela le changerait de toutes ces filles qui se pendaient à son cou pour une nuit dans ses bras ou des faveurs…Les autres gars trouvaient cela fabuleux. Lui, il commençait à trouver cela pesant.

-Je viens assez souvent, continua-t-il en tendant le pied pour toucher l'eau du lac. Je n'ai pas trouvé meilleur endroit pour me relaxer…

-De quoi ? De dures journées de travail ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire légèrement hautain. Pardonne moi mais, tu n'as pas l'air d'un paysan.

-Ah non ? releva-t-il avec un petit sourire amusé. Ma foi, c'est vrai…Tu as de bons yeux.

Surtout très jolis. Il n'avait encore jamais vu une telle couleur. Ils tiraient sur le rose, un rose translucide, brillant…Qui soutenait son regard. Tellement rare…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit-elle au bout de quelques secondes, peut-être légèrement gênée.

-Je me disais juste que tu étais magnifique.

Et c'était vrai. Pour une fois, il avait dit cela sans arrières pensées. Mais à la vue du joli visage se refermant, il sut qu'il avait fait une erreur.

-Ah, désolé, ajouta-t-il rapidement alors qu'elle avait détourné la tête, reprenant son brossage de plus belle. Je ne voulais pas…Enfin, pas dans ce sens…

-Tente quoique ce soit et je te jure que tu ne pourras plus jamais chanter parmi les basses, c'est clair ? déclara-t-elle en braquant de nouveau son regard sur lui.

Il resta un instant abasourdi puis il éclata de rire, se laissant tomber à la renverse dans l'herbe. Il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter et continua à rire, à rire, jusqu'à avoir mal aux côtes, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer. La jeune fille avait cessé de se coiffer et le regardait sans comprendre.

-Tu n'es pas normal, lâcha-t-elle une fois qu'il fut calmé.

-Toi non plus, répondit-il en tournant la tête vers elle et en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Une fille ne devrait pas parler comme ça. Encore moins à un étranger…

-C'est toi qui a commencé avec ta flatterie à deux sous, répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Garde-la pour les cabarets ou les bordels.

Roméo se redressa, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'était pas comme les autres, ça, c'était certain. Comment croire aux premiers abords qu'un ange pouvait se comporter d'une telle manière ?

-Serais-tu vexée ? osa-t-il.

-Que tu me prennes pour une traînée ? Pas du tout.

-Je ne t'ai jamais traitée comme telle, assura-t-il, soudain sérieux. Tu es bien loin de leur ressembler.

-Dieu, tu me vois réellement soulagée par tes paroles ! lâcha-t-elle platement en se tournant vers lui. Je peux donc rentrer et m'endormir sereinement.

La voyant prête à se lever, Roméo fit un geste pour la retenir ce qui eut pour effet de la figer sur place. Il leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

-Je…J'aimerai juste te parler un peu plus, commença-t-il.

Elle le dévisagea un instant, semblant hésiter. S'il avait pu croiser les doigts sans qu'elle ne le voie, il l'aurait fait. Il avait vraiment, vraiment envie qu'elle reste. Il voulait la connaître, savoir tout d'elle, qui elle était, où elle vivait, s'ils pouvaient se revoir…Oui. Il était fasciné.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle alors, sur ses gardes.

Il sourit. Elle devait croire qu'il voulait encore la draguer…Non. Loin de là.

-Parce que ce n'est pas tous les jours que je vois un ange aussi pur…souffla-t-il.

Il ne regretta pas ses paroles. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il pouvait éviter les mensonges…et dire la vérité sans risque. Enfin…Le visage de la jeune fille se ferma légèrement mais soudain, elle détourna le regard. Roméo essaya de capter une expression jusqu'à ce qu'il devine un léger embarras sur le joli minois…Etait-elle flattée ?

-D'accord, répondit-elle sur le même ton. Juste un peu.

* * *

Elle n'arrivait pas à le cerner. A première vue, il avait l'air d'un type qui avait du succès auprès des filles. Bel homme, peau mate, yeux clairs, tatouages courant le long de tout son corps…Il possédait un charisme effrayant. Et pourtant…Il semblait sincère. Il flirtait, certes, mais…Au bout du compte Juliette avait l'intention de sentir une terrible gentillesse derrière ses paroles parfois un peu trop osées. Et il lui avait dit qu'elle était belle. 

Jamais. Jamais encore on ne le lui avait dit. En temps normal, elle était habillée en soldat, suant à grosses gouttes sous l'épaisse armure, s'entraînant dans la chaleur et la poussière comme tous les autres. Personne ne la remarquait. La cachette idéale. Mais voilà que lui, cet étranger, lui disait qu'il la trouvait belle. Elle, Juliette, la femme. Et non Césario.

-Alors… ? commença-t-il, prudemment. D'où est-ce que tu viens ?

-Vérone, répondit-elle sans réfléchir, toujours perturbée.

Elle le vit ouvrir de grands yeux et se maudit intérieurement pour sa bêtise.

-Les gardes t'ont laissée sortir ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Je ne leur ai pas demandé, fit-elle avec un petit sourire en remuant doucement ses ailes.

Et là, il se passa quelque chose de troublant. Il sembla se figer, le regard posé sur elle. Comme si…il l'admirait. Oui, ça y ressemblait.

Elle détourna le regard, gênée, et il sembla se réveiller. Il se leva et fit quelques pas avant d'écarter les bras :

-Ca fait quoi de voler ? demanda-t-il soudain.

-Comment ça ?

-Je me demandais…Enfin, tu ne dois pas savoir, tu fais ça depuis toute petite, fit-il en se grattant la tête.

-Oh non…souffla-t-elle. Ne crois pas ça…

Elle frissonna alors que le regard émeraude se reposait sur elle. Voler. La pire épreuve qu'elle ait jamais subie. Pourquoi ? Parce que son père lui avait tranché les tendons et arracher les plumes. Parce qu'elle était sortie habillée en femme. Seul la magie réparatrice de sa bonne nourrice et les séances de méditation médicale des prêtres royaux l'avaient remise sur pied. Des séances où ils passaient tout leur temps à tirer sur ses ailes blessées pour les renforcer, les muscler…Des journées et des nuits interminables de souffrance, de cris…Et des nuits passées à s'entraîner à voler, à l'abri des regards, en suivant les conseils de Tybalt. Alors si, elle savait comment décrire ce qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle volait.

-Plutôt mourir que de perdre mes ailes, déclara-t-elle en braquant ses yeux roses dans les siens. Rien au monde n'est plus important pour moi. Ni le soleil, ni l'eau, ni même l'air qu'on respire.

Le jeune homme la dévisagea un long moment avant de sourire.

-Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'aurais aimé naître ailé.

Juliette hocha la tête, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Ce type était tellement bizarre…Jamais encore elle n'avait vu une telle personne. Aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Tous ces tatouages la fascinaient en quelque sorte…Faisait-il partie d'une sorte de culte ?... Impossible de le lui demander car déjà il parlait de nouveau.

Et…Tu t'es fait ça comment ?

Juliette ouvrit de grands yeux, étonnée. Il montra sa joue de la main et elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas soigné ce bleu. Elle possédait le don inné de guérison. Le contact de l'eau amplifiait sa magie et lui permettait de soigner toutes les blessures ou presque. La morsure à son bras avait disparu intégralement. Mais les marques provoquées par son père ne guérissaient pas par magie. Elles se résorbaient avec lenteur, lui rappelant chaque jour sa faute et la douleur.

-Mon père…souffla-t-elle.

-Je vois…

-C'était ma faute, ajouta-t-elle rapidement en levant ses yeux roses vers lui.

-Evidemment.

Ce dernier mot avait été prononcé avec une certaine ironie qu'elle ne saisit pas. Une ironie…qui ressemblait à celle de Tybalt dans des moments comme celui là. Oui, cet inconnu réagissait comme son cousin dans de telles situations.

-Ca veut dire quoi ça ? demanda-t-elle hargneusement.

-Les pères ont la manie de cogner et de prétexter que c'est la faute des autres, déclara-t-il en s'approchant du lac. C'est répandu.

Juliette le dévisagea un instant alors qu'il se baissait pour plonger la main dans l'eau. Est-ce que lui aussi… ? Il grimaça soudain en portant la main aux bandages qui entouraient son torse.

-C'est ton père… ? commença-t-elle en se levant doucement pour le rejoindre.

-Non, railla-t-il. Je lui ai définitivement fait passer l'envie de me battre le jour de mes quatorze ans. Maintenant, il préfère discuter et ne plus employer ses poings.

Il posa ses yeux émeraude sur elle et Juliette ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Cette situation lui semblait étrange. Elle était mal à l'aise. Et elle se rendit compte qu'elle était seule avec un homme en pleine forêt, tous deux à demis nus. Une frayeur inconnue la saisit. Une angoisse nouvelle. Quand il fit un geste, elle recula vivement. Qu'allait-il faire ? Elle n'en savait rien. Mais quelque chose de neuf en elle lui disait de se méfier. Un nouvel instinct.

L'inconnu eut l'air étonné puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres :

-Je ne vais rien te faire, la rassura-t-il en baissant la main et en demeurant sagement à sa place. Regarde, je ne bouge pas.

-Je…Je vais y aller, dit-elle soudain en ramassant ses affaires.

-Eh, attend !

Elle n'écouta pas. Elle ébroua rapidement ses ailes et s'envola comme une flèche dans le ciel crépusculaire. Haut, de plus en plus haut, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait du mal à respirer. Et jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut certaine que les battements hiératiques de son cœur étaient dus au manque d'oxygène.

* * *

Il resta de longues minutes à scruter le ciel à présent parsemé d'étoiles. Il se demandait s'il ne venait pas de rêver. Il secoua la tête, riant doucement. Certainement. Un rêve bien étrange. Et bien beau. Magnifique. 

Avec lenteur et mesure, il ôta son pantalon de soie, grimaçant de douleur. Il avait été bien difficile de ne pas montrer à cette fille combien il souffrait. Il était un homme après tout ! A quoi aurait-il ressemblé s'il lui avait montré ses faiblesses ? Enfin, elle s'en était visiblement rendue compte…tant pis.

Il happa l'air plusieurs fois alors qu'il pénétrait dans l'eau glacée. Comment avait-elle fait pour s'y baigner ?! Il se frotta rapidement, voulant éliminer cette horrible odeur de soldat ailé de sa peau, et sortit de l'eau aussi vite qu'il était entré, s'ébrouant comme un chiot dans l'herbe. Là, les cheveux en bataille telle une épaisse crinière noire, accroupi sur le sol, il bascula la tête vers le ciel, ses yeux verts plongeant dans les étoiles. Une réponse…Une idée…Il en avait tellement besoin…un rayon de lune caressa son visage et il poussa un petit soupir de bien être. Il sentait ses blessures se refermer doucement sous les bandages. C'était déjà pas si mal…La déesse de l'Ombre et de la Lune semblait d'humeur clémente ce soir…

Un léger cliquetis retentit et il baissa les yeux vers sa main droite. Un peigne en argent. Finement ciselé, il luisait avec douceur dans l'herbe sombre. Avec précaution, Roméo le ramassa et l'observa un long moment. Il appartenait à cette fille, à cet ange tombé du ciel…Ce fut alors un sourire victorieux éclaire le visage du jeune homme. La voilà la réponse. Le voilà, le moyen de pénétrer les cercles fermés des nobles de Vérone.

_A suivre…_


	4. Sur la liste

Voili la suite juste pour toi mon Archangeounette (puisque tu es la seule à lire cette fic ! )

S'il y a d'autres lecteurs, c'est pour vous aussi !

* * *

**4. Sur la liste**

-Hors de question !

Assis sur un lit, Roméo regardait avec un sourire Mercutio faire les cent pas devant lui. Depuis le rebord de la fenêtre, Benvolio semblait lui aussi être contre son idée.

-Et pourquoi ? fit le jeune homme aux yeux émeraudes. Il faut que l'on connaisse le terrain où l'on va mener nos hommes pour la dernière bataille. Vous êtes déjà entrés dans le palais vous ?

-Là n'est pas la question, déclara Benvolio alors que leur ami brun secouait la tête, perdu. Il y a quand même d'autres moyens de pénétrer dans le palais royal que par la grande porte.

-C'est du suicide ! ponctua Mercutio en frappant du poing sur la table.

-C'est bien moins dangereux qui ça n'y parait croyez moi, les rassura Roméo en se levant.

-Mais tu ne connais rien de cette fille ! lâcha son ami blond en lui arrachant le peigne d'argent des mains pour l'observer. Mis à part qu'elle doit être riche et de bonne famille. Qui te dit qu'elle ne va pas t'entraîner dans un piège ?

-Quel intérêt aurait-elle ? répliqua le fils Montaigu en récupérant l'objet pour recommencer à le caresser machinalement du bout du pouce. Elle ne sait pas non plus qui je suis.

Ses deux amis le dévisagèrent et, un même temps, un léger sourire apparut sur leurs lèvres. Roméo poussa un profond soupir. Voilà qu'ils recommençaient…

-Non, lâcha-t-il alors que les sourires s'agrandissaient.

-Allez, tu peux bien nous le dire ! le pressa Mercutio en le poussant du coude. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

-On a parlé, c'est tout.

-Roméo Montaigu ? Seul avec une femme ? « Parler » ? Tu me prends pour un Capulet ?

-Ecoutez, trancha le jeune homme, étrangement irrité de la tournure que prenait la conversation. Je pense que c'est la meilleure façon de pénétrer dans ce palais. Et je le ferai que vous me suiviez ou pas. C'est clair ?

Benvolio jeta un coup d'œil à Mercutio avant de poser la main sur l'épaule de leur ami.

-Loin de nous l'idée de te froisser, assura-t-il avec un bon sourire. Si tu penses que ça peut marcher sans danger, alors… Pourquoi pas ?

-On est avec toi ! déclara Mercutio. Après tout, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire cruel, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut assister à un bal de volailles !

* * *

Le coup se répercuta violemment dans le bouclier, l'envoyant directement dans la poussière. Autour d'eux, les soldats cessèrent un bref instant de se battre pour leur jeter un regard inquiet. Mais nul n'était assez fou pour s'interposer.

-Allez, relève toi ! lâcha Tybalt en agitant son épée.

Juliette serra les mâchoires pour oublier la douleur de son poignet droit et se redressa avec lenteur, soufflant sur une mèche de cheveux blond pâle, collée par la sueur sur son front. Elle se remit en garde, grimaçant sous le poids de son épée dans sa main blessée. Son cousin fit de même face à elle et ils commencèrent à se déplacer, pas à pas, effectuant un large cercle, guettant les moindres mouvements de l'autre. Il y eût soudain un violent éclat de voix un peu plus loin. Cela suffit à Juliette pour quitter son adversaire une fraction de secondes des yeux. Et cela suffit à Tybalt pour fondre sur elle. Elle réussit à parer le premier coup du plat de son épée mais la résonance du choc se répercuta dans son poignet blessé, remontant tout le long de l'os de son bras. Sans lui laisser une seconde, Tybalt envoya son pied en directement dans ses côtes. Elle intercepta de justesse le coup en baissant son bouclier, mettant un genou au sol, mais le second coup d'épée fit voler la sienne dans les airs. Et elle sentit bientôt la pointe glacée de la lame de Tybalt au creux de sa gorge.

Elle leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard ambré de son cousin. Il la dévisageait, comme pour jauger sa combattivité restante. Comme de coutume, elle ne détourna pas le regard, tout comme elle ne déploya pas ses ailes au sol en signe d'abandon. Jamais encore elle n'avait fait cela. Et elle préférait mourir sur le champ que d'implorer pardon en trainant ses plumes dans la poussière.

-On arrête là, déclara soudain Tybalt en rangeant sa lame dans son fourreau.

Juliette se redressa péniblement, grimaçant en ramassant son épée. Elle avait du se briser le poignet…Tout ça à cause d'une mauvaise chute. Pourtant, elle savait tomber. Elle l'avait appris. Alors pourquoi avait-elle fait cette faute aussi grossière ?

Elle quitta l'arène d'entraînement située en plein soleil pour rejoindre la fraîcheur des salles de repos. Là, elle adossa son bouclier contre le mur et plongea son bras droit dans le bassin d'eau glacé. Déjà, elle sentait la magie opérer et picoter sa peau. Dans quelques minutes, la douleur aurait disparu. Et son poignet serait comme neuf.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive aujourd'hui ?

Elle tourna la tête pour apercevoir Tybalt assit un peu plus loin sur un banc, polissant son bouclier avec une peau.

-Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? fit-elle en laissant son bras dans l'eau et en tenant ses cheveux de l'autre main afin qu'ils ne trempent pas dans le bassin.

-Tes coups étaient moins précis et ta rage plus faible que de coutume. Ton attitude…

Il se tut un instant pour l'observer, là, appuyée sur le bord du bassin, une jambe légèrement repliée, les cheveux retenus sur le côté par une main, le regard perdu dans l'eau claire…

-…est féminine.

Juliette ouvrit des yeux ronds. Comment ? Ne sentant plus aucune douleur, elle retira son bras de l'eau pour se tourner vers lui, hébétée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? fit-elle avec un sourire en faisant doucement des moulinets du poignet. Je ne suis pas une femme.

-Si, tu l'es. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais.

Cette fois ci, c'était clair. C'était Tybalt qui avait un problème, pas elle. Jetant rapidement des regards autour d'eux pour s'assurer, et heureusement, qu'ils étaient bien seuls dans la pièce, Juliette s'avança à grands pas vers son cousin pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Tu veux nous faire tuer ou quoi ? grinça-t-elle.

-Toi, tu te feras tuer si tu continues sur cette pente, lâcha-t-il en posant son ouvrage pour braquer ses yeux ambrés dans les siens. Aie la tête ailleurs pendant un combat comme tu l'avais aujourd'hui à l'entraînement, et tu mourras.

-Je n'ai perdu que parce que j'étais face à toi, répliqua-t-elle. Les ennemis là dehors ne t'arrivent pas à la cheville…

-Peut-être, répondit-il en se levant. Mais cela n'excuse pas le fait que tu te sois pitoyablement défendue. C'était misérable. Tâche de redevenir toi-même d'ici demain, ajouta-t-il en voyant ses poings se serrer. Je n'ai guère envie d'affronter une femmelette.

Elle en aurait hurlé de frustration. Mais les hommes ne faisaient pas ces choses là. Les hommes saisissaient leur arme et se jetait sur leur adversaire. Ou gardaient leur rancune pour plus tard. Elle avait commis une erreur. Elle avait cru pouvoir être une femme, un instant, un tout petit instant…mais elle se trompait. Personne ici n'avait besoin de Juliette. Ils voulaient tous Césario. Même Tybalt. Parfait. Elle serait donc Césario.

* * *

Assis au bord du lac, les pieds dans l'eau, Roméo attendait. Depuis bientôt trois heures. Elle ne viendrait pas. Avec un soupir las, il se laissa tomber en arrière dans l'herbe, les bras en croix. Dans sa main droite, il tenait toujours le peigne en argent. Il aurait aimé le lui rendre…

Il avait du l'effrayer, aucun doute là-dessus. Vu la façon dont elle s'était enfuie, elle avait certainement pris peur…Mais de quoi ? Elle l'avait clairement mis en garde de ne pas l'approcher, ni encore moins d'essayer de la séduire. Alors pourquoi s'enfuir ainsi ? Surtout qu'il était resté immobile et n'avait fait aucun geste déplacé…

Poussant un deuxième soupir à fendre l'âme, il recouvrit ses yeux de son bras, soudain épuisé. Ces folles cavalcades toutes les nuits, les préparatifs minutieux, la pression, la confiance…Tout cela pesait bien lourd sur ses épaules. Par moments, même s'il ne l'avouerait à personne, il se demandait s'il était vraiment à la hauteur. Et la réponse qu'il obtenait était toujours la même : peu importait qu'il le soit ou non, il était le seul à pouvoir le faire. Alors il le ferait.

Le silence de la nuit s'était répandu autour de lui. Seul le doux murmure du vent dans les branches et le clapotis léger de l'eau résonnaient encore à ses oreilles. Au loin, très loin, le clocher de Vérone sonna minuit. Elle ne viendrait pas. Il aurait pu jurer s'il ne s'était pas senti aussi épuisé. Il se contenta de se redresser difficilement, flageolant légèrement du fait de ses jambes endormies. La galopade pour regagner la grotte allait le réveiller un peu. C'était peut-être pas plus mal au fond. Avec ses responsabilités, il se devait de garder les pieds sur terre. Et cesser de croire au rêve.

Ce fut alors qu'un froissement de plumes résonna au dessus de lui et il eut juste le temps de lever la tête pour apercevoir ce qui tombait du ciel. Un ange. Il vit clairement les yeux roses s'écarquiller de surprise de le voir là et il ouvrit les bras pour la rattraper. Mais elle arrivait trop vite. Et du fait de son engourdissement, il ne réussit pas à amortir le choc. Une gerbe d'eau éclaboussa les pierres environnantes alors qu'ils tombaient tous les deux à la renverse dans le lac.

L'eau glacée les fit remonter rapidement à la surface, happant l'air, et Roméo se hissa vivement sur le bord, frigorifié. Il tourna les yeux vers elle alors qu'elle regagnait elle aussi la rive. Ses ailes reposaient sur la surface et semblaient soudain lourdes et incommodantes. Aussi il tendit la main pour l'aider à sortir de l'eau. Les yeux roses se posèrent sur la paume tendue puis remontèrent doucement vers lui, inquisiteurs. Les lèvres pâles avaient viré au bleu et tremblotaient légèrement. Roméo sourit. Quelle entêtée…

-Tu vas geler si tu restes là, fit-il en tendant un peu plus la main. Viens.

Elle le dévisagea encore un instant puis, hésitante, posa sa main dans la sienne. Elle était minuscule et fine, et il eut alors peur de lui faire mal en la hissant ainsi sur le bord. Mais soudain les doigts se resserrèrent dans les siens pour prendre appui et il sentit qu'elle avait une poigne digne d'un homme. Décidément, cette fille n'était pas comme les autres…

-Attention, dit-elle simplement une fois sur le rivage.

-Hein ? fit-il en sortant de ses pensées.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Et il ne comprit que trop tard. Elle s'ébroua vivement, ses plumes éjectant des milliers de gouttelettes d'eau aux alentours. Roméo leva les mains devant lui pour se protéger :

-Hey ! lâcha-t-il en se levant. Je suis déjà mouillé, merci !

-Je t'avais prévenu, glissa-t-elle avec un sourire en se redressant à son tour, les plumes ébouriffées.

-Mouais, pas très explicite.

Il la dévisagea alors qu'elle essorait rapidement ses cheveux. Elle portait une robe de lin bleue qui ne la mettait pas du tout en valeur, ni au niveau des formes qu'au niveau de la couleur. Et pourtant…Il la trouvait belle. Même trempée jusqu'aux os. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et détourna la tête, visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Tu ne te sèches pas ? demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

-Hein ? Ah…Non, je n'ai pas d'autres affaires de toute façon.

-Désolée, fit-elle, soudain légèrement déconfite.

-C'est pas grave, la rassura-t-il avec un sourire en tapotant sur son torse. Je suis solide.

Elle hocha la tête et il sentit le regard rose sur lui alors qu'il tordait le bas de sa chemise pour l'essorer un minimum.

-Tu m'attendais ? demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

Roméo se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Oui, évidemment qu'il l'attendait. Mais…Montrer à une femme qu'il est sensible à son charme n'est pas la meilleure idée qu'un homme puisse avoir. Ou il peut être sûr de se faire mener par le bout du nez. En temps normal, Roméo se trouvait dans l'autre cas de figure, bien plus confortable. Il n'attendait personne et là, une fille se pointait. Dans ces cas là, s'il souhaitait la mettre dans son lit alors, oui, il disait qu'il l'attendait. Mais là…Face aux deux yeux roses qui scrutait la moindre de ses expressions, brillants, légèrement impatients peut-être, il sentit son courage fondre.

-Non, fit-il en détournant le regard pour observer les alentours. Je viens ici souvent.

-Ah…

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil. Ce ton lui semblait bien triste…Il sentit alors son cœur se serrer. Le joli visage paraissait soudain ravagé par un mélange de déception, de douleur et de colère. Et Roméo eut l'impression d'être le pire des salopards.

-C'est vrai, tu me l'avais déjà dit, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Mais…J'espérais bien te voir ! dit-il soudain avec une emphase qui trahissait son malaise. Tiens, tu l'as oublié la dernière fois.

-Oh, merci, fit-elle en récupérant son peigne qu'il lui tendait.

Bon, c'était le moment. Malgré cet horrible sentiment de culpabilité, Roméo se devait de continuer. Il avait tout ses gens derrière lui. Des gens qui souffraient depuis des années du joug des Capulet. Il devait le faire. Il était le seul à le pouvoir.

-Il est très joli, commença-t-il. Il est à toi ?

-Oui, fit-elle en hochant la tête. Un cadeau de ma mère.

-Je vois…Au fait…

Il se gratta la tête, prenant un air gêné alors qu'elle le dévisageait, intriguée.

-Tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom.

* * *

Son nom ? Il voulait son nom ? Oh la la ! Elle n'avait pas prévu ça ! Elle n'avait déjà même pas prévu de venir ! Mais quelque chose l'avait poussé. Elle s'était promis un peu plus tôt de ne plus être Juliette. Jamais. Mais quand elle s'était vue nue dans le miroir, elle avait repensé au lac…Et à cet inconnu. Cet inconnu qui avait trouvé Juliette belle. Peut-être que lui serait content de la revoir une dernière fois ? s'était-elle dite. Alors elle était venue à tire d'ailes. Et son cœur s'était gonflé en le voyant là. Même si ce n'était pas pour elle qu'il était revenu…Au moins elle pouvait le voir…Et être elle-même. Une toute dernière fois.

-Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas me le donner, déclara-t-il au bout de quelques secondes de silence pesant.

-No…non, ce n'est pas ça, balbutia-t-elle. Mais…

Elle se tut un instant alors que le regard émeraude la dévisageait encore. Ces yeux la rendaient nerveuse. Ils étaient aussi perçants que ceux de Tybalt…Mais d'une autre manière. Elle n'avait pas peur de ces yeux là. Non, pas peur du tout. Elle avait même envie de leur faire confiance. Faire confiance à un autre que son cousin. Etrange sentiment…

-Je m'appelle Viola, fit-elle avec un sourire en pensant au nom de sa petite servante.

-Cardenio, pour vous servir gente dame, fit Roméo en lui prenant la main pour la baiser et en s'inclinant profondément.

Elle éclata de rire. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle.

-Pourquoi ris-tu ? demanda-t-il.

-Tu m'as appelée « gente dame », expliqua-t-elle. Jamais encore on ne m'avait parlé comme ça !

-Ah bon ? s'étonna-t-il. Je te croyais de classe noble pour avoir un si joli peigne.

Le cœur de Juliette se serra à instant. De classe noble ?...Etait-ce pour cela qu'il… ?

-Non, je suis simplement fille de tailleur, déclara-t-elle, essayant de cacher son angoisse.

-Je vois…

Les secondes qui suivirent furent une véritable torture pour la jeune femme. Allait-il lui dire au revoir en la croyant d'extraction bourgeoise ? N'avait-il jamais été intéressé que par le profit qu'il aurait pu se faire d'elle ? Le sourire qui se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme dissipa toutes ses craintes.

-Tu mérites bien plus que de véritables nobles le titre de gente dame, crois moi, dit-il.

-Je…merci, souffla-t-elle, les joues étrangement chaudes.

-Mais de rien.

Ils restèrent un instant en silence et soudain, il l'entraîna dans une danse faisant lui-même la musique. Elle se mit à rire alors qu'il la faisait tourner.

-Qu'est-ce que te prends ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il posait la main sur sa taille pour entamer une valse.

-Tu n'aimes pas danser ? osa-t-il, l'air soudain inquiet.

-Si mais…Pourquoi maintenant ?

-Je pensais aux nobles, fit-il d'un air songeur. Il parait qu'il y a un grand bal dans quelques jours…Organisé par les Capulet en personne.

Juliette cessa de sourire. Le bal…Si tôt?... Elle avait horreur de ça. Pourquoi ? Parce que jamais son père ne lui laissait y assister. Ou plutôt si. Debout en armure à ses côtés, pour être certain que si quelqu'un attente à sa vie, elle puisse offrir son cœur à la place du sien.

-Il parait qu'ils ont invité toute la ville haute…continuait Cardenio toujours dans la lune. Ton père doit être invité d'ailleurs, non ?

-O…Oui, je pense, répondit-elle, légèrement décontenancée.

-Tu vas y aller aussi alors…Veinarde !

Elle sourit, plus par contenance qu'autre chose. Veinarde ? Ah bon ? C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui disait ça…Il leur fit faire encore quelques pas supplémentaires, puis leva son visage vers le ciel.

-J'aurais aimé y aller moi aussi…Ne serait-ce que pour te voir dans ta robe de bal, ajouta-t-il en baissant les yeux pour la regarder.

De nouveau cette étrange chaleur aux joues et ce malaise. Elle ? … Une robe de bal ?...Et pourquoi pas après tout ? Cette année, elle allait avoir seize ans. Elle était une femme désormais. Finalement, elle mourrait d'envie d'être Juliette. Juste pour un soir au moins…Juste pour lui…Un soir de plus…

-D'accord, fit-elle avec un sourire.

-Hum ? s'étonna-t-il, légèrement perdu.

-On ira au bal ensemble.

Alors qu'elle disait ces mots, son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle avait du mal à croire que c'était elle qui disait cela ! Elle, Juliette, entreprenante ! Que cela lui semblait étrange !

Cardenio la regardait sans comprendre. Elle se mit à rire :

-Je suis dedans et tu veux entrer. Rien de plus facile.

-Mais…Mais tu vas avoir des problèmes si…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire. Je suis une grande fille.

Un éclat passa dans les yeux verts et elle sentit les mains se resserrer autour de sa taille. Elle était toujours dans ses bras. Et son étrange frayeur de la veille la reprit.

-Je…je vais y aller, lâcha-t-elle en se dégageant.

-Ah…D'accord.

Elle ramassa son sac qu'elle avait lâché dans sa chute.

-A dix heures à la petite porte Est, dit-elle en déployant ses ailes.

Ce fut alors qu'elle sentit la main du jeune homme la retenir par le poignet. Elle se tourna vers lui pour rencontrer son regard vert, brillant comme l'émeraude.

-Pourquoi es-tu venue ce soir ? demanda-t-il alors.

Juliette n'hésita que quelques secondes. Elle sourit :

-Pour te voir.

Et sans attendre une réaction de sa part, elle décolla en flèche dans le ciel noir d'encre, le cœur battant, les joues en feu.

_A suivre…_


	5. Minutieux préparatifs

Tadaa! la suite pour toi! (inutile de te citer, tu te reconnais!)

enfin si, il faut que je te cite: mes amislecteurs un grand bravo à ARCHANGE qui a eu VETO! dire que maintenant elle va pouvoir torurer des animaux en toute légalité! c'est un scandale!

Bravo ma cocotte! je suis super fière de toi!je t'adore !! bisous!!!

PS: ami lecteur, laisse une petite review si ça te plaît...

**5. ****Minutieux préparatifs**

-Et celle là ?

Juliette se regardait dans le miroir de sa chambre, levant une robe devant elle. Debout à ses côtés, sa nourrice secoua la tête avec un soupir.

-Cesse de faire cette tête, nourrice, la réprimanda la jeune fille en tournant ses yeux roses vers elle. Je ne commets aucun crime.

-Je n'ai pas dit cela, répondit aussitôt la femme. Je trouve juste que c'est une mauvaise idée c'est tout. Si ton père le découvre, il…

-…me battra une fois de plus, finit Juliette en se regardant de nouveau dans la glace. Et alors ? Mon corps connait bien ses coups. Il sait les encaisser.

Le regard de sa nourrice se mit à briller mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle avait trop de choses à penser. A commencer par cette fichue robe ! Elle avait récupéré en secret les anciennes de sa mère et voilà plusieurs matins qu'elle passait devant son miroir pour essayer de choisir. Des dizaines de bougies brûlaient dans la chambre, le soleil n'étant pas encore levé. Une fois l'aube venue, elle rangeait tout dans une grande malle cadenassée et revêtait son armure. Elle attendait ensuite impatiemment le soir pour ressortir ces habits qui lui procurait une étrange excitation.

-Nourrice…commença-t-elle doucement. Crois-tu que, avant un bal, toutes les femmes soient comme moi en ce moment ? Je veux dire excitée et terrifiée à la fois…

-Cela arrive à bien d'entre elles, en effet, acquiesça la femme en se rapprochant d'elle, des robes plein les bras. Surtout lorsqu'elles veulent plaire.

Juliette sentit la chaleur lui monter de nouveau aux joues. Plaire ? Elle ? Jamais encore elle n'avait mis d'autres robes que celles du soir ou récupérées chez des servantes. Est-ce que seulement cela lui irait ?...

-Crois-tu ?...souffla-t-elle. Crois-tu que je puisse plaire ?

Sa nourrice resta un instant silencieux puis lui souleva doucement le menton pour qu'elle rencontre le regard rose de son reflet.

-Garde la tête haute et tu le sauras, enfant, fit-elle avec un sourire.

Juliette se dévisagea un instant puis lui rendit son sourire.

-Je crois que je vais mettre celle-ci…Qu'en dis-tu ?

-Je vais y apporter deux ou trois retouches afin qu'on ne t'accuse pas de porter des vêtements d'une autre, répondit simplement la femme.

La jeune fille se pencha vers la petite femme pour déposer un baiser sur la joue ronde :

-Merci ma nourrice, fit-elle en l'entourant de ses bras.

Elle la serra soudain plus fort.

-Merci de m'avoir rappelé sans cesse que je n'étais pas un homme…J'ai peut-être été dure parfois avec toi mais…Aujourd'hui, pour demain, je suis heureuse de n'en être pas un.

-Alors ma vie a un sens ma petite, répondit la femme en se détachant d'elle pour la regarder, les larmes aux yeux. Je savais…qu'un jour…Juliette reviendrait vers moi.

-Et la voilà, dit simplement la jeune fille avec un sourire.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle resterait. Cela dépendrait de beaucoup de choses…De très peu de choses en réalité. D'une seule.

Le palais était en effervescence pour les préparatifs. De partout, les artisans courraient, des musiciens, des danseurs, des tailleurs. Les nobles venaient également voir quel était l'avancement du travail, gênant plus qu'autre chose. Pour les gardes, la situation était insupportable. N'importe qui pouvait se glisser parmi la foule pour réaliser un attentat ou se cacher en attendant la fête. N'importe qui, surtout des dénommés Montaigus.

Juliette supervisait les postes de la grande porte. Un des postes les plus délicats qui consistaient à filtrer la masse grouillante et à chasser d'éventuels curieux importuns.

-Mais puisque je vous dis que ce vin est attendu en cuisine ! beuglait un énorme type qui tirait une imposante charrette à deux roues où reposait une dizaine de fûts.

-Désolé, mais on n'a pas ça sur nos listes, répliqua le garde.

-On m'a fait venir sur ordre de Duc de Padoue ! hurla le marchand. C'est lui qui apporte sa contribution au banquet ! Des poulardes au vin !

Les gardes s'entre regardèrent, gênés, et commencèrent à feuilleter un registre. Ce fut ce moment que choisit Juliette pour atterrir souplement à leur côté.

-Un problème ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix masculine.

Un sort, bien utile dans son cas, lui avait permis de résoudre le souci de tonalité de sa voix. Le changement de couleurs de ses prunelles du rose au violet était cependant naturel. Un don parmi les tants d'autres qu'elle possédait. Tous inutiles selon son père.

-Pas vraiment chef, répondirent aussitôt les soldats en la saluant. Cet homme n'est pas sur la liste des entrées mais…

-On a bien des poulardes au vin sur la demande du Duc de Padoue en cuisine, dit le second.

-S'il n'est pas sur la liste, il n'entre pas, lâcha platement Juliette. Circulez, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers le marchand qui sembla s'étouffer.

-Elle est incomplète votre liste ! meugla-t-il.

-Cette liste a été vérifiée personnellement par le Chancelier du Roi et Dame Venere qui s'occupe du banquet, rétorqua Juliette en frappant violemment le sol de marbre du bout de sa hallebarde. Tu n'as rien à y redire, manant. Maintenant, passe ton chemin sans tarder.

-Je dois livrer ce vin ! insista le marchand, l'air soudain paniqué. Sinon, je serai tué !

-Ta tête va rouler sur ces pavés en moins de temps qu'il ne faudra pour le dire si tu ne déguerpis pas immédiatement ! rugit soudain la jeune femme.

L'homme sembla hésiter. Autour d'eux, les autres marchands qui étaient visiblement venus sans être invités, dans l'espoir de pouvoir vendre quelque chose, reculèrent légèrement dans la cohue. Les soldats, en revanche, observaient d'un œil intéressé comment allait se terminer cette échange. Voilà qui était un bon exemple à suivre, celui de Césario, proche du capitaine de la troupe d'élite. Il suffirait de l'imiter pour la suite et reporter la faute sur lui en cas de problèmes.

L'hésitation de l'homme finit de mettre Juliette en rogne. Toute cette tension lui portait sur les nerfs depuis plusieurs jours à présent et les entraînements annulés pour cause de défense du palais n'avaient fait qu'aggraver son irritation. Sans ajouter un mot, elle leva son hallebarde. Le marchand écarquilla les yeux et eût juste de temps de se décaler pour éviter le coup. La lame s'écrasa avec une puissance prodigieuse sur la charrette et les fûts, les faisant exploser. Le vin jaillit dans les airs tel du sang pourpre avant de se répandre sur les pavés et de ruisseler doucement le long de la rue descendante. Le silence effrayé qui pesait à ce moment devant la porte aurait fait croire à n'importe qui venant de l'extérieur qu'un meurtre venait d'être commis.

Sans desserrer les mâchoires, Juliette se remit en position d'attente, posant ses yeux violets sur le marchand effondré. Ce dernier ne lui jeta même pas un regard. Il plongea son gros visage rougeaud dans ses mains et se fondit dans la foule.

-Que cela serve d'exemple ! lâcha soudain Juliette d'une voix de stentor, à l'attention de la population. Quiconque n'a pas son nom sur la liste des entrées, ne pénétrera pas dans le palais. Si néanmoins quelqu'un se présente dans ce cas aux soldats, il sera immédiatement emprisonné et ses biens seront confisqués et détruits !

Cela dit, elle se retourna vers les soldats :

-Soyez plus fermes, crétins, grinça-t-elle avant de décoller en flèche pour rejoindre son poste d'observation.

Et là, elle vit avec un petit sourire hautain, une majorité de marchands fendre la foule pour retourner dans l'ombre rassurante des maisons.

* * *

Le marchand avançait de son pas lourd et rapide dans la rue. Il poussa un grognement irrité quand il s'aperçut que du vin avait éclaboussé sa chemise. Un léger sifflement lui fit lever la tête et il se glissa dans l'ombre d'une maison. 

-Mais tu es fou de venir ici ! grogna-t-il à l'attention de l'homme encapuchonné de noir qui se tenait là.

-Les gardes sont tous au palais, je ne risque rien, répondit l'autre, ses yeux verts luisant dans l'obscurité. Alors ?

-Alors ? Alors cette satanée volaille m'a empêché d'entrer ! gronda le marchand. Il a même démoli ma charrette ! Et j'ai bien cru que j'allais y passer aussi !

-C'était qui ? Le Faucheur ?

-Tu rigoles ? Le Faucheur ne surveille pas les portes ! Il doit être à l'intérieur. Non c'était…un soldat, pas très grand, plutôt fluet…Normal quoi.

-Les yeux ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?! grommela le bonhomme, irrité. Je suis pas allé lui compter fleurette ! Ils se ressemblent tous de toutes façons !

-T'énerve pas ! coupa l'homme encapuchonné d'un ton sec. Les ailes, tu peux me dire ça, au moins ?

-Grises, ronchonna l'autre. C'est tout.

-Merci, fit l'autre en lui tapotant l'épaule. Nous te le rendrons, sois en sûr.

Le marchand haussa les épaules et reprit sa route. L'homme encapuchonné tourna ses yeux émeraude vers la grande porte qui se situait bien plus haut dans la rue. Ses poings se crispèrent en voyant le soldat perché sur une tour. Aucun doute. C'était bien lui.

Cela fait, il fit demi-tour et s'enfonça dans l'ombre, glissant comme un chat de maison en maison. Arrivé à la muraille qui séparait les deux parties de la ville, il se faufila jusqu'à une vieille demeure en ruine et se glissa par le soupirail. Une fois dans la cave, il déplaça plusieurs tonneaux afin de dévoiler un tunnel obscur. Il s'allongea et passa ses pieds dans les cordes attachées aux tonneaux. Puis il se glissa dans la conduite et avança à la force des bras. Les premiers mètres étaient toujours les plus difficiles, car il devait trainer les tonneaux pour fermer l'ouverture. Quand l'obscurité fut complète, il se débarrassa des cordes et continua son avancée, plus facilement. La traversée était longue, suffocante. La pierre humide et le poids de la muraille oppressait l'homme. Tous les hommes ne pouvaient pas emprunter ce passage. Cette pression était trop pesante pour certains. Quand ses mains touchèrent le bois, l'homme poussa rapidement les tonneaux pour avaler une grande bouffée d'air frais. Il sortit en vitesse, remettant les tonneaux en place et s'assit sur l'un d'eux pour reprendre ses esprits. Puis, une fois que les battements de son cœur eurent repris une cadence normale, il s'enveloppa de son manteau et sortit de la cave pour atterrir dans une salle miteuse d'auberge. Le patron lui fit un signe de tête auquel il répondit et il sortit pour rejoindre une autre maison, quelques rues plus loin.

A peine eût-il ouvert la porte, que déjà les hurlements fusèrent :

- Non mais tu es malade ou quoi ?!

- Pourquoi tu es sorti sans prévenir ?!

- Tu pouvais pas envoyer quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Pense à ta position !

Roméo rejeta sa capuche et leva les mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement. Ses deux amis avaient leurs visages déformés par la colère et leurs crocs luisaient sous leurs babines retroussées :

-Il fallait que je prenne l'air, dit-il simplement en lançant sa cape sur une chaise.

-Prendre l'air près du palais royal ? grogna Mercutio. Bon sang, mais tu veux vraiment mourir ma parole !

-Non, le plus tard sera le mieux, fit le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs avec un sourire. A moins d'avoir une raison valable.

-C'est ça, fous-toi de ma gueule…

-J'espère au moins que tu as appris quelque chose, intervint Benvolio alors que son visage redevenait lentement humain au fur et à mesure que sa colère baissait.

-Pas vraiment, Luigi n'a pas pu entrer.

-Et merde ! lâcha Mercutio en filant un coup de poing dans le mur.

-Il s'est fait refoulé par une vieille connaissance, continua Roméo.

Et sans réfléchir, il ferma le poing. Voyant cela, Benvolio ouvrit de grands yeux :

-Ce Césario ?

-Lui-même, répondit Roméo avec un sourire cruel. Il a même explosé la charrette et tout le contenu. Notre joli poison se répand gentiment dans les égouts de Vérone à l'heure qu'il est.

-Autrement dit, il va revenir ici, grommela Mercutio.

-Ce n'est pas très grave, rassura Benvolio. S'il se mélange à l'eau, il ne provoquera que quelques fièvres et rougeur. Mêlé à la viande là…C'est autre chose.

-Autre chose que nous ne verrons pas ! déclara Roméo en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

-Ca n'a pas l'air de te bouleverser, releva son ami brun en s'asseyant à califourchon sur une chaise.

-Pas plus que ça, c'est vrai. Je n'y comptais pas vraiment. Il avait peu de chance de le laisser rentrer…

-Alors pourquoi… ?

Roméo resta silencieux, plongé dans ses pensées, et ce fut Benvolio qui répondit à sa place :

-Je suppose que c'était pour voir si ce fameux super-poulet était toujours là.

-Non seulement on sait qu'il est là, mais en plus, on sait qu'il occupe une place importante, intervint Roméo, l'air toujours songeur. Il était le seul à diriger tous les soldats de la Grande Porte…Seulement…

Il se tut, les sourcils froncés. Ses amis le laissèrent tranquilles un moment avant de revenir à la charge.

-Seulement ? osa Benvolio.

-Seulement il n'est que simple soldat. Luigi me l'a dit.

-Un non gradé surveille la grande porte maintenant ? C'est nouveau…commenta Mercutio.

-Ca ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose, glissa Benvolio. Il est d'une famille extrêmement noble et influente. Ils essaient de le cacher parmi les sous-fifres mais comme il a plus d'autorité du à sa naissance…Il prend les postes à responsabilités.

Roméo hocha la tête. Il était arrivé au même raisonnement. Savoir à quelle famille appartenait ce type serait d'une grande aide pour la suite. Rien de plus simple que de jouer avec les sentiments d'un homme. Et la famille était souvent la corde sensible. Enfin, c'était toujours celle là qu'on testait en premier.

-Le Faucheur participera très certainement au bal, reprit le jeune homme aux yeux émeraude. Il n'était pas à la surveillance.

-Génial, on va pouvoir lui serrer la pince ! s'exclama Mercutio. Et lui planter un poignard dans ventre, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire entendu.

-On ne va rien faire d'autre qu'observer, trancha soudain Roméo en se redressant pour toiser ses deux amis du regard. O-bser-ver. C'est clair ?

-Clair, acquiesça Benvolio.

-Limpide, grommela l'autre.

Roméo se laissa retomber sur le lit, satisfait. Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite Mercutio se plaindre à leur ami alors que ce dernier s'inquiétait plutôt pour le déroulement des évènements. Ce fut le silence soudain qui l'interpella. Il redressa la tête pour les voir tous les deux le regarder avec un sourire niais.

-Quoi ?

-Quelque chose me dit que tu penses à une volaille, ricana Mercutio.

-Mais pas la même que précédemment, glissa Benvolio d'un air entendu.

-Fichez-moi la paix, grogna-t-il en se levant.

-Ne t'énerve pas, fit son ami blond en se levant à son tour. Allez ! Demain est jour de fête ! Il faut trouver de quoi nous habiller.

-Hein ? grimaça Mercutio. On ne peut pas enfiler une chemise propre et y aller comme ça ?

-Que neni ! C'est un bal costumé, poulet ! Il faut que nous ayons l'air aussi riches et pompeux que les autres !

-Et pour les ailes ? Pas question que j'en porte !

-Beaucoup de bourgeois sont invités, lui apprit Roméo. Ils ne sont pas tous ailés.

-Parfait ! s'exclama Benvolio en attrapant un bras de ses deux amis. A nous la belle vie et les beaux tailleurs ! Demain soir est le plus grand soir de l'année !

* * *

Juliette se raidit, stupéfaite par le cri de sa nourrice, et celle-ci fit de même. Elles attendirent quelque secondes, le cœur battant, espérant que cela n'ait pas alerté les gardes. 

-Es-tu folle nourrice !? chuchota enfin la jeune fille d'un ton de reproche. Veux-tu que l'on découvre ce que nous sommes en train de faire ?!

-Je ne veux pas ! répéta la femme rondouillarde, l'air furieux. T'aider à participer au bal en tant que jeune femme est une joie immense ! Mais faire pénétrer un jeune homme au château, un étranger qui plus est, il en est hors de question !

-Tu n'as pas le choix, rétorqua Juliette d'un ton glacial. C'est un ordre de ma part.

-Je ne suis pas un de tes soldats !

-Tu obéiras, c'est tout !

Elles se foudroyèrent du regard un instant puis la femme détourna les yeux, blessée. Avec un soupir, Juliette s'approcha d'elle et lui prit les mains :

-Pardonne-moi, bonne nourrice, souffla-t-elle. J'ai tendance à conserver mes mauvaises habitudes de chef militaire…Tu sais bien que je ne pourrais rien faire sans toi. Tu me pardonnes ?

La femme lui jeta un petit regard en biais puis poussa à son tour un soupir :

-Evidemment, comment pourrais-je être fâchée plus d'une heure contre toi ? Mais quand même…Si ton père…

-Mon père n'en saura rien si tu fais exactement ce que je t'ai dis, intervint aussitôt Juliette. S'il te plaît nourrice, supplia-t-elle en voyant la femme hésiter. C'est pour lui que je veux porter une robe de bal… S'il ne vient pas, ça n'a pas d'intérêt.

-Mais comment l'as-tu rencontré ? Et comment peux-tu être sûr qu'il…

-Je ne sais pas…souffla la jeune fille. Je sais juste que…avec lui je me sens moi. Et c'est tellement agréable nourrice. Tellement…

La nourrice la dévisagea un instant puis serra ses mains dans les siennes, les yeux luisants :

-Et toi, comment vas-tu faire ? Ton père te demande de le surveiller, comme chaque année…

-Je vais mettre un autre garde à ma place, lui apprit la jeune fille. Il portera mon armure et sa visière sera baissée comme le veulent les convenances. Mon père ne m'adresse jamais ni un regard ni une parole pendant la soirée. Tout ira bien.

-Je le fais pour toi, déclara la femme, l'œil luisant. Mais ce sera la première et la dernière fois.

Juliette sourit :

-Oui nourrice. La dernière fois.

_A suivre..._


	6. Tombent les masques

Voilou la suite pour mon petit choupinou ! Et les autres qui lisent bien sûr !

* * *

**6. Tombent les masques**

Roméo se regardait dans le miroir depuis bientôt une heure. Dehors, la nuit tombait, et la musique du château résonnait jusqu'ici. Ils se trouvaient dans une maison riche de la ville haute, hébergés par des opposants secrets aux Capulets. Opposants qui entraient au bal par la grande porte, bien entendu.

Benvolio pénétra dans la chambre, habillé d'un splendide pourpoint bleu nuit scintillant. Il avait coiffé ses cheveux en une multitude de tresses suivant son crâne et portait un magnifique masque assorti à ses habits, aux larges plumes azur.

-Et bien, que fais-tu ? demanda-t-il en relevant le masque sur sa tête. Nous allons être en retard au rendez vous et à mon humble avis, ta jouvencelle ne va pas faire le pied de grue toute la nuit.

-Je n'y vais pas.

-Pardon ?

Roméo se leva en arrachant rageusement le loup rouge orné de brillants qu'il portait. Il revêtait lui aussi un costume richement brodé de fils d'or, en velours rouge vif et ourlé de soie. Il desserra un peu son col, ainsi que le foulard pourpre qui ceignait son cou et lui donnait l'impression d'étouffer.

-Je suis ridicule là dedans, grogna-t-il en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Tu es superbe ! répliqua Benvolio en ramassant avec précaution le masque maltraité. Et lorsque les Montaigus seront au pouvoir, tu auras à porter ce genre de vêtement plus souvent.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs le dévisagea un instant. Son ami semblait être dans son élément, plus élégant que jamais dans ses beaux habits. Il soupira.

-Pourquoi devrais-je me forcer à aller à une fête à laquelle tu meurs d'envie de participer ?

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ait été invité, rappela un peu durement son ami alors que Roméo se levait pour s'approcher de la fenêtre. Mais enfin, que crains-tu ? Que la porte ne s'ouvre pas ? Que diable, nous rentrerons bien par un autre endroit !

Roméo ne répondit pas. Il aurait préféré que la porte ne s'ouvre pas. Il se sentait vraiment mal. Minable. Miséreux. Se présenter de nouveau à cet ange si pur, lui, enrobé dans son tissu de mensonges, lui donnait des vertiges. Elle avait été sincère avec lui. Elle lui avait clairement dit qu'elle était venue pour le voir, lui. Et l'idée qu'il était en train de l'utiliser lui était devenue, au fur et à mesure que la fête approchait, insupportable. Oui, il avait peur. Peur de la voir de nouveau et de ne savoir quoi lui dire pour continuer ce beau mensonge qu'il avait tissé autour d'elle. Il s'en sentait incapable.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? demanda soudain Benvolio en s'approchant de lui. On va pouvoir préparer toutes nos futures actions de façon précise après cette soirée et toi, tu ne veux pas y aller ? Reprend toi ! Tu es chef de guerre ! Tu n'as pas le droit de décider une telle chose sur un caprice !

Il avait raison. Comme toujours. Il fallait qu'il oublie cette fille. Qu'il joue avec elle encore une soirée puis qu'il ne la revoie plus par la suite. Elle lui causait trop de soucis.

-Pardonne-moi, fit-il avec un sourire en reprenant le loup des mains de son ami. Je suis un peu fatigué.

-Mercutio et moi serons là, le rassura son ami en posant sa main sur son épaule.

-Je sais.

Il plaça son masque sur ses yeux et se jeta un coup d'œil dans la glace.

-Allons-y.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Dix heures et quart sonnèrent au clocher de Vérone. Et la petite porte Est était toujours close. Derrière la palissade, ils pouvaient entendre rire et chanter, alors que la musique envahissait les jardins. Mercutio, dans son habit brun, maugréait depuis un moment déjà.

-Elle ne viendra pas, dit-il pour la vingtième fois.

-Je commence à penser qu'il a raison, fit Benvolio. Il va falloir trouver un autre moyen d'entrer…

-Aurait-elle été insensible à tes charmes ? railla leur ami alors que Roméo demeurait silencieux.

Peut-être. Comment savoir ? Peut-être était-ce elle qui le faisait manger dans sa main depuis leur rencontre…Peut être n'était-ce qu'un mauvais tour qu'elle lui avait joué…Peut-être était-elle en train de rire avec des amies de la bonne farce qu'elle lui avait faite…Et pourtant…Pourtant quelque chose lui disait que non. Qu'elle viendrait, peu importe l'heure.

-Longeons la muraille, proposa Benvolio en regardant en l'air pour guetter d'éventuels dangers. On trouvera peut-être une autre entrée moins gardée.

-Pourquoi pas la grande porte ? proposa Mercutio. Au point où on en est…

-Pour tomber sur cette volaille magique ? Non, c'est bien trop risqué…

Ce fut alors que des petits pas précipités se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Roméo se redressa, aux aguets, guettant le joli visage dans l'obscurité de l'entrebâillement. Mais ce fut une toute autre silhouette qui apparut. Une femme forte, vêtue comme une servante, aux ailes brunes. Mercutio jeta un regard légèrement écœuré à son ami blond alors que celui-ci ne quittait pas la nouvelle venue des yeux.

-Vous êtes ? demanda-t-elle.

-Cardenio pour vous servir, fit Roméo avec une charmante révérence.

-Vous êtes trois ? releva-t-elle d'un ton légèrement soupçonneux.

-Je suis venu avec deux amis, fit Roméo d'un ton assuré, accompagné de son plus beau sourire. Nous serons doux comme des agneaux.

La femme dévisagea les jeunes hommes un instant, ses yeux s'attardant sur leurs riches habits, puis leur fit signe d'entrer. Alors qu'elle refermait la porte, Mercutio se glissa vers Roméo :

-Tu nous avais pas dit que c'était une vieille ?! souffla-t-il, outré.

Son ami eut le temps de lui jeter un regard noir, qui fut encore une fois mal interprété, avant que la petite dame ne revienne en trottinant.

-Suivez le mur par là et vous tomberez dans les roseraies.

-Merci gente dame, fit le jeune homme en s'inclinant une nouvelle fois.

Ses deux amis firent de même et elle haussa un sourcil avant de faire mine de s'éloigner. Roméo la rattrapa rapidement :

-Pardonnez moi mais…Viola est ici ?

-Ma maîtresse est au bal en effet, répondit la femme d'un ton sec. Et tâchez de bien vous comporter envers elle, ou vous en répondrez devant moi, ajouta-t-elle d'un air mauvais.

Le jeune homme acquiesça vivement, ayant soudain l'impression de se retrouver face à un chien de garde. La servante lui jeta un dernier regard avant de s'éloigner rapidement dans l'obscurité. Roméo fit de même, rejoignant ses amis et tous trois poussèrent un soupir de soulagement en atteignant la roseraie. De là, ils prirent un air décontracté et flâneur, et se dirigèrent avec lenteur vers les terrasses du palais donnant sur le jardin.

-J'ai cru que c'était elle, dit Mercutio en riant comme un bossu.

-Ce n'était que sa servante, répliqua Roméo en lui jetant un regard en biais

-Je me disais bien que tu avais meilleur goût, intervint Benvolio avec un sourire en montant les escaliers menant à la terrasse.

-Je comprends pas comment on peut tomber amoureux d'une volaille ! décréta leur ami aux cheveux bruns alors que Roméo ouvrait de grands yeux. Ces ailes sont hideuses !

-Mais qui a dit que j'étais amoureux ? s'offusqua l'intéressé.

-Attends, il suffit de te regarder ! Tu as l'esprit dans la lune, les yeux ailleurs, tu flottes à des lieus et des lieues de nous ! fit Benvolio en riant alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la salle de bal.

-Pas du tout ! Cette fille était utile, un point c'est tout ! répliqua sèchement Roméo. Je ne suis absolument pas inter…

Il s'interrompit, cessant même de marcher. Il venait de l'apercevoir. Debout derrière un rideau de toile fine et légère, elle posait son regard sur la salle, semblant chercher quelqu'un. Une apparition. Un ange debout dans la lumière, calme dans tout ce tumulte e cette musique. Havre de paix. Chapelle en territoire ennemi.

Elle revêtait une robe blanche, ourlée de soie gris perle et brodée de fils d'argents. Ses cheveux blanc comme la neige était délicatement attachés par des broches du même métal, ornées de pierres translucides. Quelques rubans tombaient sur les pans de la robe, composée pour le buste par un corset laissant son dos pâle nu et jaillir ses ailes immaculées, légèrement recourbées vers l'avant, comme pour lui créer un peu d'ombre dans toute cette atmosphère agitée et étouffante. A ses poignets, un unique bracelet d'argent. Pas de masque richement décoré. Un loup blanc modeste, piqué de petites perles. Et c'était tout. Simple, rafraichissante au milieu de toutes ses lourdes silhouettes emperruquées et enrubannées. Une oasis où un voyageur fatigué aimerait se reposer. Et se laissait aller.

Dévisageant leur ami qui n'avait pas dit mot ni bouger le petit doigt depuis quelques minutes, Benvolio et Mercutio suivirent son regard.

-Je vois, commenta le premier avec un sourire. Pas vilaine en effet.

-Rien d'exceptionnel non plus, remarqua Mercutio. Pas de quoi s'arrêter en tous cas. Elle a aussi ces horribles machins plumeux dans le dos !

-Ah ça ! Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore !

Roméo n'écoutait pas leurs moqueries. Son esprit était vide. Paniqué. Oui, il était paniqué. Comme un gamin face à la première fille qu'il aime. Il mourrait d'envie d'aller la voir. Et en même temps, sa mauvaise conscience le retenait. Il s'était servi d'elle. Mais c'était grâce à ça qu'il avait pu venir. Que faire ? Que dire ?

Ce fut alors qu'elle tourna la tête vers lui. Un sourire radieux se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Et sa panique s'envola. Plantant ses deux amis là, il s'avança vers elle avec lenteur alors qu'elle écartait doucement le voile qui les séparait. Lorsqu'il arriva à quelques pas d'elle, il s'arrêta, incapable de bouger. Ils se dévisagèrent de longues minutes, lui voyant les yeux roses l'observer dans l'obscurité du masque et se répétant sans cesse qu'il aimerait les voir tous les jours, tous les matins, et tous les soirs à ses côtés. Elle replia doucement ses ailes dans son dos et ce petit geste le fit légèrement sortir de sa torpeur. Assez pour qu'il réussisse à lui tendre la main. Qu'elle prit sans aucune hésitation. Et comme ils l'avaient fait quelques jours plus tôt dans la forêt, ils commencèrent à danser, sur une musique qu'eux seuls entendaient.

* * *

Juliette avait la douce impression de flotter. Pas voler. Simplement flotter, comme si son corps était devenu plus léger qu'une plume. Les yeux verts qui ne quittaient pas les siens la fascinaient. Elle ne connaissait pas l'éclat qu'elle y voyait. Et le trouvait délicieusement agréable.

Elle avait reconnu le jeune homme immédiatement, bien qu'il soit masqué et mélangé à la foule bruyante et colorée. Elle avait comme entendu sa voix l'appeler. Quand elle avait tourné les yeux, il était là. Aussi simplement. Vêtu de cette manière, il dégageait quelque chose de solide, d'inébranlable, de noble. La main qui entourait sa taille et l'autre qui tenait la sienne lui donnait l'impression qu'il ne la lâcherait plus jamais. Ce qui, étrangement, n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Beau. Oui, ça devait être ça, le mot. Il était beau. Bien plus que tous ceux qu'elle avait déjà vu. Il ne ressemblait en rien aux autres. Cette présence, cette chaleur qu'il dégageait, effaçait à ses yeux tous les hommes de la pièce. Dans son regard, elle avait enfin la sensation d'être quelqu'un. Et elle aimait ça plus que tout au monde.

Les applaudissements sonores les firent sursauter tous les deux. L'orchestre venait de finir un morceau et les musiciens, ayant terminé leurs partitions, s'inclinaient avant de laisser place à d'autres. Alors que la foule se dirigeait prestement vers les immenses buffets pour s'empiffrer durant cette courte pause, Juliette sentit la main posée sur sa taille se retirer, alors que celle qui tenait toujours la sienne l'invita gentiment à le suivre. Sans même hésiter une seconde, elle obtempéra, se laissant guider sur les terrasses calmes et peu peuplées.

L'air de la nuit était frais et la bise jouant dans ses plumes la firent sourire, alors qu'elle retenait des mèches de cheveux qui voletaient devant son visage. La nuit était-elle toujours aussi belle ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle jamais remarqué ?

Elle sentit le regard du jeune homme toujours sur elle et tourna les yeux vers lui, heureuse de le voir là et d'être à ses côtés. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant en silence avant qu'elle ne se mette à rire doucement. L'expression du jeune homme changea légèrement.

-Pourquoi ris-tu ? demanda-t-il.

-Je ne me serai jamais cru capable de venir, fit-elle en regardant autour d'eux alors qu'ils s'accoudaient à une rambarde de marbre, surplombant ainsi les vastes jardins. J'ai toujours eu les bals en horreur.

-Quel dommage…

Elle le regarda, partagée entre l'étonnement et…la timidité. Plus encore lorsqu' il lui prit doucement la main pour en baiser le dos, les yeux d'émeraudes toujours dans les siens :

-Tu as privé le monde de tant de grâce et de beauté…

Elle sentit clairement le rose lui monter aux joues alors qu'il reculait lentement dans l'ombre, l'attirant avec lui. Mais il n'y avait dans ses gestes, ni obligation ni grossièreté. Simplement une tendresse que la jeune fille ne connaissait pas. Et qui la perturbait au plus haut point.

Là, à l'abri des regards, elle sentit la peur inconnue la traverser. Mais elle s'était suavement muée en une petite crainte au creux de son ventre alors que la main du jeune homme s'était levée pour caresser sa joue. Juliette ferma les yeux, sentant une douce chaleur l'envahir. Jamais encore on ne l'avait traitée de cette manière. Jamais un homme ne lui avait adressé de telles paroles, de tels regards, de tels gestes…Elle se prenait à aimer ça. Et à aimer celui qui lui faisait ces si beaux présents. Elle sentit les doigts frôler ses lèvres et elle ouvrit les yeux pour se noyer dans l'émeraude des siens et d'un doux sourire.

-Si j'ai profané par mon indigne main cette châsse sacrée, je suis prêt à une douce pénitence…

Devant la tendresse de ces mots elle sourit. Les yeux agates luisaient dans l'ombre du masque embrasé alors qu'il se penchait doucement vers elle. Et que ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes.

Elle ne sut combien de temps cela dura. Une éternité sans doute. Une éternité de douceur, de tendresse, de chaleur. Les grandes mains caressaient doucement son visage et son cou, jouant du bout des doigts avec ses cheveux, et elle se surprit à lever la main pour la poser sur la joue mate. Elle ignorait jusqu'alors le goût des lèvres. Et espérait soudain pouvoir y regoûter sans fin.

La musique tonitruante qui reprit ne les sépara pas. Ce fut plutôt un appel en sourdine depuis le jardin.

-Mademoiselle ! Mademoiselle !

A regret, Juliette se détacha du jeune homme. Elle craignait que ce beau rêve se termine là. Mais le regard vert se posa sur le sien, sans chercher à fuir, ou sans même paraître gêné de leur geste. Cela la rassura tant qu'elle crut que son cœur allait exploser. Elle s'avança même vers lui pour goûter de nouveau ses lèvres lorsque la voix plaintive chuchota de nouveau. Les deux jeunes gens se mirent à rire doucement, leurs fronts appuyés l'un contre l'autre, puis Juliette prit la main du jeune homme dans la sienne en lui souriant avant de se pencher légèrement au dessus de la balustrade.

- Qu'y-a-t-il, folle nourrice ? fit-elle alors que Cardenio se penchait à son tour.

La petite femme rondelette cachée entre les buissons parut légèrement choquée de le voir mais se reprit bien vite.

-Votre cousin, mademoiselle, dit-elle d'un ton paniqué. Votre cousin vous cherche ! Partout !

-Il me cherche ? s'étonna Juliette. Pourquoi donc ?

-Il a découvert votre ruse !

Le visage de la jeune fille se ferma. Tybalt savait. Voilà qui apportait une grande ombre au tableau. Sauf si…

-Et mon père ? souffla-t-elle.

-Lui ne sait rien mais…je vous en prie, mademoiselle, rentrons !

-Pas question ! fit soudain la jeune fille en lui tirant la langue. Je m'amuse trop ici !

Et sans plus écouter les plaintes de sa nourrice, elle se dirigea droit vers la salle de bal entraînant le jeune homme légèrement perdu derrière lui. Tybalt ne dirait rien. Elle le savait. Elle savait qu'il préférait Juliette à Césario et que s'il était aussi dur avec elle, c'était pour la protéger de toute agression. Elle était même certaine qu'il serait heureux de la voir ainsi. En revanche, dès que ce serait le cas, son identité serait dévoilée…Mais elle ne craignait plus rien désormais. Cardenio l'aimait. C'était une certitude. Et il lui pardonnerait ce petit mensonge, sans cesser de l'aimer, peu importe qui elle était. Son amour pour elle ne changerait pas. Tout comme le sien. Jamais.

Elle l'entraîna en riant sur la piste de danse où évoluaient d'autres couples. L'air inquiet quitta le visage du jeune homme au fil des mesures alors qu'elle lui souriait.

-Tu as l'air d'aimer danser, remarqua-t-il au bout de quelques instants.

-C'est avec toi que j'aime danser, souffla-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Elle le sentit se crisper légèrement et leva vers lui un regard intrigué, apeuré peut-être. S'était-elle imaginé des choses ?...A la vue des yeux verts posés sur elle, elle sut que non. Mais la douleur qu'elle y lisait lui serrait le cœur.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Sans répondre, il leva la main pour lui caresser la joue. Elle voyait qu'il était torturé par quelque chose, qu'il semblait hésiter. Et que son trouble était très profond.

-Dis moi…supplia-t-elle, presque apeurée, en posant la main sur la sienne.

-Je…

Il s'interrompit, en reprenant son souffle. Mais alors qu'il allait parler de nouveau, elle le tira vivement vers le bas et sur le côté si bien qu'ils se retrouvèrent à genoux sur le sol. Mieux, elle les entraîna sous une table. Cardenio ouvrit des yeux ronds :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Mon cousin, fit-elle à voix basse. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit…tout de suite.

Le voyant garder le silence, elle sourit, un peu gauche :

-Je t'expliquerai.

-Et on va rester comme ça longtemps ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

-On est très bien, là, bouda-t-elle.

-Oh oui, on peut observer à loisir les chaussures des gens, se moqua-t-il alors qu'elle piquait un fard.

-Ou leur absence de chaussure, releva-t-elle avec un air supérieur.

Cardenio se mit à rire devant l'absurdité de cette idée. Avec un léger sourire, Juliette remonta légèrement sa robe blanche pour dévoiler ses pieds pâles et nus. Et sentit une immense tendresse lorsque le jeune homme releva son masque sur sa tête, comme si ce dernier l'empêchait de voir correctement.

-Ah bah ça…fit-il, ébahi.

-Je hais les chaussures, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire en relevant à son tour son loup sur sa tête. En porter est une torture.

-Tu n'as pas peur de te faire marcher dessus ?

-Pas quand mon cavalier est un excellent danseur, glissa-t-elle malicieusement.

Le visage du jeune homme sembla s'adoucir et il se pencha doucement vers elle pour l'embrasser. A cet instant, Juliette n'aurait pas souhaité être ailleurs que sous cette table, assise à même le sol. Ce furent les applaudissements qui les firent revenir sur terre. Ils jugèrent qu'ils étaient temps de sortir de là-dessous avant que les nobles n'encerclent complètement les tables. Ils se redressèrent donc rapidement, l'air très dignes, remettant leurs masques en place et ne purent retenir un éclat de rire lorsque leur regard se croisa. Ils se sentaient comme deux gamins au milieu d'un grand et invraisemblable terrain de jeu, peuplés de personnages grotesques et ridicules.

-Tu n'as pas de foulard, remarqua-t-elle soudain alors qu'ils traversaient la piste de danse quelque peu désertée.

-Ah…fit-il en portant la main à son cou. Je l'ai desserré tout à l'heure. Il a du tomber…

-Ah oui, mais maintenant, il manque quelque chose à votre costume, mon beau chevalier, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle desserra doucement un ruban crème de sa coiffure, ses cheveux blancs relâchés tombant en cascade sur ses épaules. Alors qu'il ne la quittait pas des yeux, elle passa le ruban autour de son cou et l'arrangea sur son col.

-Parfait, souffla-t-elle avec un sourire alors qu'il tendait la main pour toucher ses cheveux soyeux. J'ai de la chance que les couleurs soient dans le ton, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

Peu m'importe les couleurs, répondit-il en lui prenant la main pour la porter à sa joue. Je chérirai ce cadeau plus que ma vie.

Juliette sourit tendrement. Il semblait bien que ce soir ne serait pas le dernier. Dieu non…Elle n'avait plus du tout envie d'oublier la femme qu'elle était. Juliette reviendrait, encore et toujours. A l'instant où leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées, elle avait compris. Compris qu'elle était née femme. Et qu'elle mourrait femme.

Ce fut alors qu'elle le sentit se raidir et qu'il lâcha sa main. Etonnée, elle se retourna. Et rencontra deux yeux ambrés plus brillants que le joyau lui-même à travers un masque vert.

-Cousine, fit Tybalt avec un sourire entendu. Quelle joie de te voir enfin.

* * *

Le Faucheur. C'était le Faucheur. Là, à un pas de lui, à portée de griffes et de crocs. Désarmé, sans protection. A sa merci.

Roméo sentit la rage monter en lui lorsque les yeux de cuivre se posèrent sur lui, avec une hauteur qu'il lui donna envie de vomir.

-Et qui est ce…cet individu ? demanda l'homme ailé à Viola.

-Un ami très cher, répondit-elle en lui souriant. Cardenio, je te présente Tybalt Capulet, un cousin.

Le jeune homme sentit son estomac se nouer. Il avait donc bien entendu la première fois. Cousins. Sans aucun doute éloignés, les Capulets avaient des liens de parenté très étendus parmi la bourgeoisie mais…elle semblait bien le connaître. Lui, son ennemi juré. Avec ce Césario bien sûr.

-Un ami ? releva le Faucheur en haussant un sourcil.

-Exactement, répondit-elle d'un ton sec que Roméo ne lui avait connu que lors des premiers instants de leur rencontre. Tu n'as nul besoin d'en savoir plus, n'est-ce pas ?

Le faucheur ne sembla pas réellement apprécier cette remarque et Roméo jubila intérieurement. Elle venait correctement de le remettre à sa place. Bon sang, qu'il aimait cette fille ! Car il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence…Benvolio et Mercutio étaient moins crétins qu'il ne l'avait pensé...

Ce fut alors que les trompettes retentirent dans la salle de bal et tous les regards se retournèrent vers l'immense escalier qui menait aux salles supérieures. Lord Capulet et sa femme apparurent, escortés par une dizaine de soldats en armure et suivis par une poignée de nobles fiers comme des paons. Romeo sentit son poing se serrer. Ce qu'il voyait lui donnait la nausée. Ce devrait être son père et sa mère, là, sur les marches, et non cette pintade en farinée.

La main fine prit doucement la sienne le faisant reprendre soudainement ses esprits. Il baissa le regard vers Viola et s'étonna de voir le joli visage fermé et dur. Avait-elle quelques griefs contre les dirigeants de Vérone elle-aussi ?...Il resserra légèrement ses doigts sur la petite main pour lui apporter un soutien. Et soupira intérieurement. Un instant, il avait cru qu'il allait se transformer, comme à chaque fois sous l'effet de la colère…Heureusement pour lui, son petit ange gardien l'avait sauvé…Une fois de plus.

-Vous permettez que je vous l'emprunte ? demanda soudain le faucheur d'un ton rhétorique.

Roméo tourna les yeux vers Viola qui jeta un regard suspicieux à son cousin. Le jeune homme avait tout sauf envie de la laisser partir avec lui. Elle ignorait certainement tout de la cruauté dont il était capable, de ses manœuvres immondes pour le capturer, de sa façon de frapper n'importe où et n'importe qui juste dans le but de le faire enrager…Non, l'idée que son ange blanc puisse partir avec ce monstre ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Mais quand elle lui sourit pour lui dire « à tout de suite », il ne put faire autrement que de lui lâcher la main.

Il n'avait cependant pas l'intention de la laisser seule et il les suivit, se fondant derrière eux dans la foule. Et il s'arrêta au pied des escaliers, hébété. Tous les sons disparurent à ses oreilles alors que devant ses yeux horrifiés, la femme Capulet embrassait la jeune fille, la larme à l'œil. Le Lord ouvrit alors grand les bras et sa voix tonitruante résonna dans la salle, recevant des échos de stupeur. Une fille. Il avait une fille cachée tout ce temps.

-C'est une Capulet…souffla Roméo.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux vers lui, alors rayonnante, mais dès que son regard croisa le sien, il vit comme sa lumière s'éteindre.

* * *

Dans les yeux verts, il n'y avait plus que de l'incompréhension et une douleur violente, pire que toutes celles qu'elle avait déjà vue. Et la terreur. Oui, il semblait soudain terrifié. Par qui ? Par elle ?

Ce fut comme si le monde de lumière dans lequel ils étaient s'effritait peu à peu autour d'elle. Elle n'entendit que sourdement un soldat chuchoter derrière alors qu'elle gardait ses yeux fixés dans ceux du jeune homme, des dizaines de marches plus bas :

-Il y a des dissidents qui ont pénétré la fête, Seigneur.

-Des Loups ? demanda son père à voix basse.

-Au moins deux, Seigneur.

-Traquez en un, laissez les s'échapper et poursuivez les dans la ville. Je ne veux pas de scandale ici.

Juliette crut que son cœur allait se serrer lorsqu'elle vit un jeune homme vêtu de bleu s'approcher de Cardenio pour le tirer en arrière. Ce dernier hésita un instant, ne pouvant détacher son regard d'elle, et se libéra quelque peu violement, faisant chuter son loup, dévoilant son visage tatoué. Son ami revint à la charge et il obtempéra à contre cœur, se retournant pour la regarder le plus longtemps possible. Juliette eut un mouvement pour le suivre mais Tybalt posa la main sur son épaule :

-Son nom est Roméo, souffla-t-il alors que ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans la chair tendre. C'est un Montaigu, le fils unique de notre pire ennemi. Et tu l'as amené ici. Bravo ma chère cousine. Joli coup.

Elle n'eût même pas le courage de se dégager, laissant la poigne puissante lui broyer l'épaule. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas la porte par laquelle il venait de sortir. Suivis de dix gardes armés jusqu'aux dents.

_A suivre!_


	7. Qu'estce qu'un nom?

Voili la suite ! Un énorme bisous à mon Archangeounette pour sa pub excellente et à ma deuxième revieweuse fanatique Arsinoe.romana (moi aussi je suis un fana italienne, le plus beau pays du monde! Forza Italia ! Malheureusement les noms n'auraient pas parlé à tout le monde !)! Merci à vous deux, ça me fait plaisir de voir que vous prenez plaisir à lire cette fic que je prends énormément plaisir à écrire !

Dans ce chapitre(long!), la scène mythique du balcon ! Avec de vraies citations ! ;) A vous de les retrouver ! N'hésitez pas à laisser de reviews, lecteurs timides :p

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**7. Qu'est-ce qu'un nom ?**

Roméo se précipita dans la pièce, à bout de souffle, suivis par Benvolio et Mercutio qui claqua violemment la porte. Ils restèrent un instant en silence, essayant de reprendre leur souffle, se laissant tomber sur le sol. Leurs vêtements étaient en lambeaux à cause de leur transformation hâtive. Benvolio secoua la tête, les oreilles braquées sur son ami effondré un peu plus loin. Mercutio quant à lui n'eut pas la délicatesse de se taire. Montrant les crocs, il s'approcha à grands pas de Roméo qui avait repris forme humaine et baissait la tête.

-Juliette Capulet, hein ? grogna-t-il. On dirait que tu as bien choisi cette fois…

-Mercutio… commença doucement Benvolio en s'avançant.

-Arrête de le protéger tout le temps ! rugit le loup noir, ses yeux miel lançant des éclairs. Il a commis une faute irréparable par aveuglement ! C'était un piège et nous avons failli nous faire tuer !

Il pointa le doigt vers son ami au sol :

-Pire ! **Tu** as failli te faire tuer ! Et tu sais que si jamais ça arrive, le rêve de centaines de personnes s'évanouira !

Roméo ne répondit rien et plongea son visage dans ses bras, les genoux repliés contre lui. Las et énervé, Mercutio poussa un juron avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit un peu plus loin. Benvolio quant à lui se contenta de s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre, son profil reprenant doucement forme humaine.

Roméo restait immobile. Elle…Une Capulet…Fille unique du Lord…ça, on pouvait dire qu'il l'avait bien cachée…Elle lui avait donc menti, tout comme il lui avait menti…Elle n'était pas si pure que ça en fin de compte, souillée du sang du clan Montaigu, elle aussi devait payer. C'était ce que Roméo avait décidé depuis le jour où son père avait été expulsé du royaume. Il n'avait alors que quatre ans…mais déjà la haine bouillait dans son petit cœur. Et il s'était juré de détruire les Capulets, tous, eux et leur méprisable famille de traîtres.

Mais comment faire ? Comment entreprendre cela à présent ?

La tuer ?...Elle ?...Impossible. Il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Non, il n'était pas assez fort pour ça. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait cru que le vent avait tourné, que la chance lui souriait. Durant une petite heure, il avait vécu dans un monde différent, un monde où la souffrance et la haine étaient derrière lui, et où elle occupait tout l'espace, rayonnant de douceur et de tendresse.

Mais ce monde là n'était pas pour lui. Roméo Montaigu était né pour venger sa famille et pour plonger ses griffes dans le cœur de Lord Capulet. Comment pourrait-elle aimer un homme qui souhaite la mort de son père ?

L'avait-elle seulement aimé ?...Rien qu'un instant ?...

Un piège. Cette seule parole de Mercutio lui avait percé le cœur et son sang se répandait dans sa poitrine. Retenant un gémissement de douleur, le jeune homme se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même, ses bras ne le protégeant pas du froid qui l'assaillait.

* * *

Elle n'avait pas compris tout d'abord. Elle avait senti presque étonnée des gouttes salées poindre à ses yeux et couler sur ses joues. Depuis, le flot demeurait intarissable. Enfermée dans la pénombre de son lit à baldaquins, rideaux tirés, Juliette pleurait depuis des heures. Elle maudissait le monde qui l'entourait et toutes les personnes qui y vivaient. Elle maudissait les hommes et les femmes, les dieux et les démons, cette saleté de catin nommée destin qui s'amusait à la torturer et à lui arracher les derniers lambeaux d'espoir qu'elle avait précieusement conservé. 

Montaigu. Ce nom seul lui donnait jusqu'alors envie de vomir.

Roméo Montaigu. Un nom auquel elle aurait dit oui devant l'autel sans même réfléchir. Elle se rendait compte combien tout cela était stupide. Car qu'est-ce qu'un nom après tout ? Ce n'est ni une main, ni un pied, ni un bras, si un visage, ni rien qui fasse partie d'un homme...

Mais inutile de se voiler la face. Jamais fils de rebelle ne baisserait les armes. Il continuerait, encore et encore, et elle, elle…Césario serait toujours là pour l'arrêter.

Les sanglots s'étouffèrent dans sa gorge. Elle n'avait pas voulu ça et ne voulait pas ça. Sans le savoir, elle l'avait amené au milieu d'une meute affamée qui ne souhaitait que sa mort. Tous la félicitaient, Tybalt, son père en premier, d'avoir fait une si belle prise. Tous pensaient qu'elle avait vu sous la carapace du beau Cardenio que se dissimulait le fils du traître. Mais non…Elle, elle n'avait rien vu d'autre que lui. Qui il était ? Elle s'en fichait. S'il lui jurait simplement de l'aimer, elle ne serait même plus une Capulet.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement et des pas légers s'approchèrent du lit. Juliette demeura immobile alors que le silence régnait sur la pièce.

- Juliette…appela doucement sa nourrice depuis l'autre côté de la lourde tenture, la voix angoissée. Juliette, ne veux-tu pas sortir ?...Le jour va bientôt se lever et…Ton père voudra te voir…Il faudrait manger un peu et te préparer…Juliette ?...

La jeune fille plongea la tête dans son oreiller pour ne plus rien entendre, son cœur broyé en miettes dans sa poitrine la faisant souffrir le martyr. Après un silence, les pas s'éloignèrent et la porte se referma.

Le jour qui venait aurait du être le plus beau de sa vie. A cause de tout cela, son père l'avait présentée aux yeux de tous et elle pouvait renaître en tant que Juliette, cesser d'être un soldat et de supporter les coups. Mais quel intérêt d'être une femme si l'homme qu'on aime ne veut même plus vous voir? S'il pense que vous l'avez trahi, à quoi sert de se lever et de s'ouvrir au monde ?... S'il vous hait, à quoi bon même respirer ?...

* * *

Tapi dans l'ombre des rosiers, Roméo gardait tous ses sens en alerte, malgré l'angoisse qui lui pesait plus lourd qu'un âne mort sur la poitrine. Bientôt le soleil inonderait les jardins royaux et il serait rapidement découvert. Encore une heure devant lui…Il fallait qu'il fasse vite. 

Il leva le foulard crème qu'il avait attaché à son poignet devant son faciès de bête et en respira doucement l'odeur. Pas de lourd parfum irritant, juste une légère flagrance, suave et enivrante. Il leva la truffe pour humer l'air. Vers la gauche, rien qu'une odeur forte de sueur et de tanin. A droite, des effluves plus douces provenant certainement des appartements nobles. Roméo avança avec précaution à quatre pattes, se glissant comme un chat sous les bancs et contournant les fontaines en restant dans l'obscurité totale. Toutes les fenêtres étaient sombres car les nobles n'avaient pas à se lever pour travailler. Le désespoir l'envahit alors qu'il se redressait pour humer de nouveau l'air. Il y avait trop d'odeurs écœurantes qui recouvraient la sienne. Impossible de savoir où elle était. Trop de fenêtres. Trop de chambres. Et si peu de temps.

Ce fut alors qu'il perçut un mouvement un peu plus loin et il se tassa vivement dans un fourré. Quelque peu retirée du reste du château, une sorte de grande tour se dressait, décorée des armoiries des Capulet. Et là, une faible lueur régnait dans une pièce du premier étage. Attiré comme un papillon par la flamme, le jeune homme se glissa hors de sa cachette et se dirigea, légèrement hagard, jusqu'au mur de pierre. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il avait repris forme humaine et ses mains sans griffes peinaient à trouver des prises dans le mur. Un léger frottement se fit entendre sur le balcon au dessus de lui et il se retira vivement doucement, se plaquant contre la roche dans l'obscurité.

Il resta là de longues secondes de silence qui lui parurent interminables jusqu'à ce qu'un soupir brise les bruits de la nuit. Un soupir et un léger sanglot. Avec lenteur, il recula tout en restant dans l'ombre et sortit de sous le balcon pour voir qui s'y trouvait. Celle qu'il espérait. Les coudes appuyés sur la balustrade de marbre, le menton dans le creux de ses mains jointent qui reposaient sur ses joues, l'ange blessé regardait le ciel encore noir de la nuit. Ses yeux brillaient plus que les étoiles alors qu'une goutte de crystal perla sur sa joue satinée. Même la lune semblait pâle à côté d'elle tant elle illuminait à elle seule ce lieu. Toujours vêtue de sa robe de bal immaculée, qui avait visiblement était malmenée sous le coup du désespoir et qui ressemblait à plus des lambeaux à présent, elle était telle une sculpture angélique des églises. Belle et respirant la souffrance.

-Roméo…

Le jeune homme cessa de respirer. Etait-ce bien son nom que cet ange venait de prononcer ? Etait-il donc si doux à entendre, son nom ?...Jamais encore il ne s'en était rendu compte…Qu'elle le dise…Qu'elle le dise encore…

-Roméo…Montaigu…

Le cœur du jeune homme se serra. Un nom qu'il haïssait à cet instant même, puisqu'il faisait de lui son ennemi. S'il avait été écrit là, il en déchirerait les lettres.

-Je ne serai plus ni l'un ni l'autre, si tu détestes l'un et l'autre, souffla-t-il en sortant de l'ombre.

Il la vit sursauter et lorsque les yeux roses se posèrent sur lui, il se sentit revivre. Elle ? Lui tendre un piège ? Impossible. Il voyait dans ses yeux la même douleur que dans les siens. Et il ne pouvait qu'y lire la même chose.

-Toi ici ? fit-elle à voix basse en se rapprochant de la balustrade du côté où il se trouvait. Comment as-tu fait ? Et pourquoi ? Si jamais tu es découvert, tu seras tué, tu le sais ça ?!

-Je devais te voir…Je le devais.

Il vit la tendresse se dessiner sur le joli visage encore baigné de larmes et il sut que sa colère n'était que de l'inquiétude pour lui. Et quand un sourire apparut sur les lèvres pâles, il ne put y résister. S'accrochant aux pierres ébréchées, il entreprit de grimper le mur lisse. Elle le regarda faire, les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur d'abord, par l'inquiétude ensuite. Alors qu'il atteignait le balcon, il manqua de glisser mais elle lui attrapa vivement le poignet avec cette force insolite qu'elle possédait. Il finit par se hisser sur la balustrade où il demeura appuyé, à bout de souffle, les yeux baissés sur la main fine qui le tenait toujours. Il la sentait trembler.

-Pourquoi es-tu là ? souffla-t-elle, la voix cassée alors qu'il levait son regard vers elle. Si quelqu'un te voit, les soldats arriveront aussitôt.

-Il y a plus de péril pour moi dans ton regard que dans vingt de leurs épées, répondit-il doucement en prenant la petite main dans la sienne pour en embrasser la paume. Je ne les crains pas.

Il la regarda de nouveau. Elle semblait perdue, apeurée. Par lui ? Ou par crainte pour lui ?

Comment le savoir ?...

-D'ailleurs, si tu ne m'aimes pas, qu'ils me trouvent ici ! dit-il plus fort, le cœur lourd. Je préfère ma vie finie par leur haine que ma mort différée sans ton amour.

-Je ne voudrais pas pour le monde entier qu'ils te vissent ici, répondit-elle vivement. Et je t'en supplie, parle plus bas.

-Je ne parle plus, souffla-t-il avec un sourire.

Et il l'attira doucement vers lui pour l'embrasser. Elle ne résista pas. Même pas une toute petite seconde. Cela suffit à Roméo pour avoir sa réponse. Sentir ce corps chaud et tendre et presser contre le sien, se laisser aller dans ses bras lui suffisait à replonger dans le monde merveilleux qu'il croyait avoir perdu à jamais. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un rêve, un délicieux rêve qui s'évanouirait une fois le jour venu ?...Qu'importe. Il était bien trop beau pour être gâché par de si sombres pensées.

* * *

Ce baiser n'avait pas le goût de celui du bal. Il était plus dur, plus désespéré. Elle pouvait sentir la douleur, la souffrance, la peur…Les grands bras qui l'entouraient semblaient vouloir la tenir à l'écart du monde, ne jamais la relâcher…Et elle aurait aimé y demeurer éternellement. 

Pourtant, au loin, le traître soleil dardait déjà ses rayons ocres et elle se détacha doucement du jeune homme pour le dévisager. Il ne la haïssait pas. Il était auprès d'elle malgré le fait qu'ils soient ennemis. Un monde d'obscurité pouvait comprendre cela. Mais quand le soleil baignerait les visages de ses rayons, alors tous se transformeraient en affreux rictus et crieraient « A mort, à mort les Montaigus ! ». Une bouffée d'angoisse la saisit et elle plongea son visage contre son torse alors qu'il resserrait ses bras autour d'elle, posant son front sur les cheveux blancs. Dans le jardin, un petit oiseau chanta.

-Je vais devoir y aller, souffla-t-il.

-Ne reviens pas, répondit-elle en crispant ses doigts sur la chemise du jeune homme.

Il le sentit tressaillir et releva vivement les yeux vers lui :

-Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses prendre, dit-elle rapidement voyant le visage mat se détendre après cette incompréhension. C'est trop dangereux…

-Je ne les crains pas, répéta-t-il avec un sourire en posant son front contre le sien.

-Oh si, crains-les, fit-elle en levant la main pour caresser du bout des doigts le tatouage qui courait le long de la tempe pour finir dans la gorge brune. Ils sont moins bêtes que tu ne le crois…Mon cousin est…le plus intelligent de tous. Il comprendra vite que…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, sentant de nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle avait si peur…Si peur pour lui…Mais pas pour elle. Le ciel aurait pu la foudroyer sur place que ce n'était rien du moment que pas un des cheveux noirs ne soit brûlé.

Elle sentit qu'il lui prenait doucement le visage et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux. Elle y lut une joie intense qui la décontenança. Ne ressentait-il pas la gravité de la situation ?

-Que quoi ? fit-il avec un sourire.

-Que je n'ai pas voulu te vendre, répondit-elle gravement en posant ses mains sur les poignets mats.

-Et pourquoi ? insista-t-elle.

Elle se sentit rosir sous l'intensité de ce regard plus vert que l'agate.

-Tu le sais bien, l'accusa-t-elle sourdement en essayant de détourner les yeux.

-Dis le moi, supplia-t-il, les yeux brillants.

Juliette le dévisagea un instant. Le visage du jeune homme semblait ravagé par la détresse, l'insécurité, le doute…Il avait besoin de l'entendre…Et elle avait tant envie de les lui dire…mais c'est que jamais…Jamais elle n'avait prononcé ses mots…Ils lui faisaient presque peur…

-Dis le…répéta-t-il dans un souffle.

Elle caressa doucement la peau brune de ses doigts fins et lui sourit tendrement :

-Parce que je t'aime.

Il sembla pousser un énorme soupir de soulagement intérieur. Et il attira doucement son visage vers lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau, bien plus passionnément que précédemment. Quand il la relâcha, un merveilleux sourire éclairait son visage :

-Peu m'importe si je meurs désormais ! fit-il d'un ton enjoué. Je ne crains plus rien ! Je suis invincible, que dis-je, immortel ! Et je reviendrai toutes les nuits railler leurs armes de papier !

-Non ! souffla-t-elle en agrippant sa chemise. Tu n'as donc rien écouté ?!

-Oh que si, bel ange, déclara-t-il en la prenant par la taille. Mais rester loin de toi m'est impossible. Une journée et je meurs…

Juliette était paniquée. Elle savait, elle comprenait ce qu'il disait. Il en était de même pour elle. Mais…

-Retrouvons-nous au lac plutôt, proposa-t-elle alors qu'il haussait un sourcil. Nous serons en sécurité là bas.

-Ton père ne te laissera plus sortir maintenant qu'il a dévoilé ton identité, accusa-t-il sourdement. Il va te conserver comme le plus précieux des trésors…pour que personne ne mette ses sales pattes dessus. Et c'est bien la seule chose pour laquelle je lui suis reconnaissant, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de lui demander, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire. Et bien assez grande pour repousser seule ceux qui veulent poser leurs sales pattes sur moi.

-Je ne serai rassuré que lorsque je pourrais te défendre moi-même, souffla-t-il.

Elle lui sourit et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser. Tout ce qui lui arrivait était horriblement beau. Et terriblement injuste en même temps. Rêve cruel ou délicieux cauchemar ?...

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit derrière eux et ils sursautèrent en entendant la voix de la nourrice appeler la jeune fille.

-File, vite ! fit-elle en le poussant rapidement.

Il enjamba la rambarde et commença à descendre, avant de remonter vivement et de lui piquer un dernier baiser sur les lèvres alors qu'elle s'était penchée pour le voir s'échapper.

-Je t'attendrai, murmura-t-il avec un sourire.

-Je viendrai, répondit-elle sur le même ton. Maintenant je t'en conjure, pars !

Il lui fit un dernier sourire et se laissa glisser au sol, avant de se fondre dans les fourrés. Juliette essaya de la suivre du regard mais du s'avouer, avec soulagement, qu'il était invisible.

-Juliette ! fit sa nourrice en s'approchant vivement d'elle. A qui parlais-tu ?

-Au fils unique Montaigu, lâcha la jeune femme en quittant le balcon.

-Cela n'a rien de drôle, réplique la petite femme en fronçant un sourcil.

Juliette haussa les épaules. Elle aurait beau le lui répéter cent fois, le chanter, le danser, sa nourrice ne la croirait pas. Elle la prenait toujours pour une petite fille…

-Que veux-tu ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur son lit.

-Ton père désire te voir, ainsi que ton cousin Tybalt.

Elle glissa plus bas :

-Il souhaite te confier une mission concernant les Montaigus.

Le cœur de Juliette se serra. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle ne voulait plus être soldat. Elle préférait fermer les yeux et demeurer la jeune fille fluette et douillette qu'elle était sensée être. Mais jamais son père ne la laisserait faire. Après tout, il avait formé un excellent guerrier. Il n'avait certainement pas l'intention de se débarrasser de Césario.

La mort dans l'âme, elle revêtit ses atours de soldat et se dirigea vers le cabinet de son père. Comme l'avait dit sa nourrice, Tybalt se tenait debout face au Lord. Et il sourit légèrement en la voyant entrer.

-My Lord, fit-elle en saluant, poing sur le cœur, de son timbre masculin.

-Avance.

Juliette vint se placer aux côtés de son cousin, heaume en main. Elle sentit le regard ambré de ce dernier sur elle mais refusa de lui jeter un coup d'oeil. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise en sa présence. Cet homme qu'elle chérissait plus que tout au monde avant ces derniers, et même ces dernières heures, était devenu extrêmement dangereux pour son aimé. Et cette situation la rendait folle. Quoiqu'elle fasse, elle trahissait quelqu'un. Alors elle préférait se taire et être la plus neutre possible.

Lord Capulet leva les yeux du papier qu'il lisait à son entrée. Elle réprima un frisson. Elle n'aimait guère le regard de son père. Il semblait la traverser de part en part, comme celui de Tybalt. Un regard perçant, inquisiteur, mais tellement, tellement différent de celui de Roméo. Sans tendresse, ni attention. Sans amour. Glacé.

-En récompense de ton travail admirable et de ton initiative, le Capitaine Tybalt et moi-même avons décidé de te faire une faveur, lâcha l'homme en bougeant doucement ses immenses ailes d'argent.

Juliette attendit la suite, son estomac se tordant douloureusement. Elle avait peur de ses prochains mots. Que la fortune lui soit clémente…

Mais ce n'est guère l'envie de la fortune qui d'être bonne. Surtout avec la fille unique du Lord Capulet.

-Nous avons trouvé le repère de ces chiens, fit son père avec un sourire cruel. Je te laisse le soin d'en faire de la charpie. Dès demain.

_A suivre…_

* * *

MOUHAHAHA ! Qu'est-ce que je suis cruelle ! j'adore être cruelle ! Pour la suite, un petit duel Loup bleu/Césario qui ne savent toujours pas qui est qui…(nyahahaha !) 


	8. Te tuer pour te protéger

Et voici le chapitre suivant ! Désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai beaucoup de fics en parallèle et peu de temps pour écrire cette année ! La preuve je fais ça le soir (hirps ! il est déjà minuit !) et après je suis claquée le lendemain ! rhalala ! Ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour l'écriture !

Et grand grand merci à tous mes reviewers ! Cela me fait vraiment super super plaisir ! Sachez que ça me réchauffe le cœur de lire tous vos mails ! merci beaucoup ! J'espère que vous aimerez la suite ! énoooooooormes bisous !!

* * *

**8. ****Te tuer pour te protéger**

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante. Et pourtant les hommes ne semblaient pas en souffrir. Le jour était leur élément, l'astre de feu leur source d'énergie. Attaquer les Loups durant la journée était augmenter leur chance de victoire de plus de moitié. Si le Soleil était leur dieu, la Lune était la mère des bêtes. Dans l'ombre, ils montraient un potentiel étonnant. Et cela les rendait bien plus dangereux qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

Un genou à terre, hallebarde fermement en main, tête baissée vers le sol, Juliette essayait de trouver un moyen. Une solution. N'importe quoi qui l'empêcherait de tomber face à lui. Elle était certaine qu'il se trouverait là. Parmi les autres loups. Mais comment le reconnaître sous ses apparences de bêtes ? Elle avait l'espoir qu'il saurait se faire reconnaître par un signe, par un comportement quelconque. Mais dans ce cas là, il serait aussitôt la cible de tous les autres soldats…Comment faire pour le protéger contre son propre camp ? Et sans qu'il la blesse en retour, ne la reconnaissant pas sous ses allures d'homme ?

Elle porta la main à son visage. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la reconnaisse. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache qu'elle était responsable de tous les raids orchestrés depuis des mois dans la ville basse, qu'elle avait ordonné toutes les arrestations, qu'elle était à la base des tortures et des enlèvements. Non, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il sache. Aussi elle baissa entièrement la visière de son heaume. Elle ne le portait pas en temps normal, le réservant pour les tournois. Mais là, c'était une question de vie ou de mort. D'amour ou de solitude éternelle. Bien pire que la mort.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Chef ?

Elle releva la tête vers l'homme qui venait de lui poser la question. Une vraie tête brûlée celui là. Dans sa chambre à la tour sud, il pendait au mur les queues de tous les loups qu'il avait déjà tués. Si elle avait trouvé ça amusant avant, cela lui donnait à présent la nausée. Qu'il essaie seulement d'effleurer la fourrure de Roméo, et se serait sa tête que l'on pourrait accrocher à un clou.

-On va y aller, déclara-t-elle de sa voix masculine légèrement assourdie par son heaume.

Elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur et pour se donner du courage déploya ses ailes dans un claquement sec. Cette démonstration virile de puissance encouragea tous les soldats présents qui levèrent leurs armes au ciel en poussant un hurlement guerrier. Les yeux violets de Juliette passèrent sur chaque visage. Elle les connaissait. Tous. Elle savait de quoi ils étaient capables. Ils étaient les meilleurs. Et pour la première fois, elle aurait souhaité qu'ils soient tous faibles. Faibles au point de s'enfuir devant un animal.

Sans écouter son cœur qui battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine, elle se rétracta sur elle-même avant de se projeter dans le ciel. Toute la division s'envola à sa suite, loin, très loin au dessus des nuages. La mission venait de commencer. Le mot d'ordre ? Les tuer. Jusqu'au dernier.

Mais Juliette avait un autre plan. Bien meilleur et capable de sauver Roméo. Elle trouverait le fameux Loup Bleu. Elle était certaine que lorsque sa tête roulerait sur la table, son père oublierait un instant le fils Montaigu. Et elle aurait le temps de lui parler. De le revoir. En vie.

* * *

-Il parait que le palais est en effervescence, déclara Benvolio.

-Tu m'étonnes ! grogna Mercutio, les crocs luisants. Ils savent à présent qu nous sommes capables de nous glisser jusque dans leur fête privée ! Ils commencent à nous prendre au sérieux.

-Les attaques contre la ville basse prouvaient déjà qu'ils nous prenaient au sérieux, déclara Roméo en jouant avec son poignard. Mais après ce qu'il s'est passé hier, il faut nous attendre à des représailles. Le Faucheur et ce Césario en tête.

Il se tut un instant. Ces deux saletés étaient puissants, bien trop pour ses hommes. Il ne devrait compter que sur lui et ses deux amis pour les éliminer. Il ne laisserait plus jamais ce sanguinaire toucher Juliette. Plus jamais.

-Si c'est le cas, nous devons nous en occuper en premier. Les gars sont prêts ?

-Tous, déclara le jeune homme blond en braquant ses yeux clairs sur lui. Ils n'attendent qu'un mot de ta part pour partir à l'assaut.

-Parfait.

Sentant le regard de ses deux amis sur lui, Roméo haussa un sourcil :

-Quoi encore ? gronda-t-il en rattrapant vivement le poignard qu'il avait lancé en l'air.

-Rien, fit Benvolio avec un sourire. Nous sommes rassurés.

-Rassurés ?

-On croyait que tu t'étais ramolli avec toute cette histoire, ajouta Mercutio en secouant la tête.

Roméo se mit à rire doucement. Ramolli ? Lui ? Il avait plus que jamais l'envie de vivre. Vivre pour elle.

-Crétins ! lâcha-t-il en les attrapant tous les deux par le cou. Vous croyiez vraiment que j'allais me laisser abattre par si peu ? C'est qui votre chef ? Un agneau ?

-Ravi de te voir en pleine forme ! déclara Mercutio. Allons bouffer de la volaille !

Et comme pour lui donner confirmation, un cri d'alerte retentit. Une épaisse fourrure sombres aux reflets bleutés apparut alors sur tout son corps, tandis que se vêtements craquaient sous l'effet de sa transformation en loup garou. Un sourire cruel dévoila une rangée de crocs acérés étincelants et les deux yeux émeraude lancèrent un éclat mauvais :

-A toutes les sauces, lâcha-t-il avec grondement sourd.

* * *

Partout les combats faisaient rage. Ils avaient beau être affaiblis par le jour, ces saletés n'en restaient pas moins dangereuses. Ils avaient entraînés les soldats dans des ruelles étroites et sombres où leurs ailes les gênaient. La bataille semblait équilibrée, ce qui n'était pas pour plaire à Juliette. Chaque minute qui passait était un risque de plus de tuer Roméo. Il fallait qu'elle mette un terme à tout cela et vite. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve ce Loup Bleu ! Elle repoussa vivement un ennemi, plongea sa lame dans son ventre. Le loup poussa un hurlement déchirant alors que l'arme d'argent pur lui déchirait les entrailles. Ses petits yeux jaunes se braquèrent sur elle et son énorme main griffue se tendit pour essayer de l'attraper à la gorge. Mais Juliette fut plus rapide. Elle lança un appel aux esprits et leva la main devant elle :

-Brûle ! hurla-t-elle.

Un jet de flamme jaillit de sa main et enveloppa son ennemi. Ce dernier hurla à la mort alors qu'il s'embrasait, se transformant en torche vivante. Alors qu'il tombait sur le sol, complètement carbonisé, Juliette jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle. Sa petite démonstration avait eu l'effet escompté. Autour d'elle, les combats s'étaient figés et tous, ses soldats y compris, regardaient la scène d'un air effrayé. Les mâles ne pouvaient pas utiliser des sorts d'une telle ampleur. Seules les femmes du Clan Capulet développaient de telles capacités. Pourquoi ? Mais pour défendre au péril de leur la vie du Lord. Des sorts de défenses puissants, voilà le don que Juliette avait reçu à sa naissance. Sorts que Tybalt lui avait appris à transformer en sorts offensifs. La barrière physique qu'elle avait utilisé la dernière fois contre le Loup Bleu était devenu un sort de rejet, le mur de flammes était devenu un sort d'attaque flamboyant… Il s'agissait du secret le mieux gardé du Clan. Personne n'était au courant. Pour tous, après cet éclat magique, Césario était un être hors pair, l'un des rares hommes à pouvoir utiliser de façon démesurée la magie, comme les plus grands prêtres du royaume. Et en cela, il devenait l'un des soldats les plus puissants du royaume.

Il était temps d'agir. Il fallait à tout prix préserver la vie du Roméo qui s'égrenait comme les grains de sable dans un sablier.

-J'appelle à moi le chef de ce Clan de renégats ! hurla-t-elle en déployant ses ailes en guise de provocation. Que le dénommé Loup Bleu se montre et ose m'affronter ! Sans quoi, je vous réduirai tous en cendres, chiens que vous êtes !

Des cris guerriers victorieux retentirent de la part de ses soldats alors que les loups se mirent à gronder. Les combats reprirent, plus féroces, autour d'elle. Elle crispa son poing sur la garde de son épée. N'allait-il pas se montrer le lâche ?! Elle avait besoin de lui ! Besoin qu'il vienne ! Maintenant !

Ce fut alors qu'il jaillit de l'ombre. En elle même, elle ne put s'empêcher de retenir un frisson. Il était bien plus grand et costaud que les autres. Sa fourrure était épaisse et semblait douce, lançant même sous le soleil, des éclats bleutés, alors que ses yeux émeraudes brillaient dans l'obscurité des poils épais. Il retroussa ses babines, découvrant des crocs étincelants, parsemés de tâches rougeâtres. Ca et là, sur sa fourrure, des amas de poils collés par le sang de ses ennemis. Et ses mains griffues avaient viré au noir poisseux alors que ses griffes étaient devenues écarlates.

Juliette se mit en position d'attaque alors que Loup Bleu se dressait face à elle. Il la dominait largement par sa taille. Mais guère par sa présence.

-Te voilà volaille, grogna de sa voix profonde et gutturale, les babines retroussées et le museau froncé. Je te cherchais.

-Je te cherchai aussi, chien, lâcha Juliette d'un ton dédaigneux. Finissons cela au plus vite. Je vais prendre ta tête.

-Je me ferai un édredon de tes plumes ! rugit l'autre en se jetant sur elle.

Elle leva juste à temps son épée pour parer le coup et bondit dans les airs, pour se retrouver dans son dos. Puis, elle fondit sur lui, épée en avant. Elle devait le tuer. Et vite. Faire rouler sa tête sur le sol et rentrer. Elle le devait. Pour protéger Roméo.

* * *

L'épée lui déchira le flanc et il poussa un hurlement de douleur. D'un geste rageur, il balaya l'air de sa main griffue, son ennemi esquivant en sautant en arrière. Ils restèrent ainsi, se regardant, pantelants. Une demi heure qu'ils se battaient. Et le sang qui se répandait sur le sol témoignait de la férocité de leur combat.

Roméo grogna alors qu'il essayait de se redresser, un flot de sang jaillissant de ses blessures pour s'agglutiner par paquets sur sa fourrure épaisse. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui. La bataille semblait se clamer quelque peu, les regards se tournant fréquemment vers eux. Son adversaire fit un mouvement en face de lui ce qui attira immédiatement son attention. Malgré son état, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il l'avait fichu dans un sale état, c'était déjà ça…La volaille s'appuyait lourdement sur son épée pour se soutenir, les ailes basses, souillées de sang bleu, peut-être même trop lourdes pour pouvoir décoller. Un oiseau cloué au sol…Bon pour un chasseur ça.

-Rends toi, grogna soudain Césario en se remettant difficilement en position d'attaque. Et j'épargnerai tes serviteurs.

-Je ne crois pas une seule de tes paroles fielleuses, petit maître, répondit Roméo dans un grondement. Je connais bien les Capulets. Aucun honneur ni aucune fierté.

-Laisse l'honneur en dehors de ça ! lâcha l'autre en serrant les poings. Je refuse d'entendre une créature aussi vile que toi parler d'honneur !

-Eh quoi ? fit le loup avec un sourire bestial ensanglanté. Tu crois peut-être qu'il est réservé aux chevaliers de ton espèce ? Ca se saurait.

-Puisses-tu t'étouffer avec tes propres paroles, grogna l'être ailé en se redressant. Et mourir à l'instant.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir. Bien au contraire.

Il vit clairement le bas du visage du soldat se crisper alors que ses yeux violets luisaient d'un éclat mauvais sous le heaume. Il allait attaquer.

-Tu dois mourir ! lâcha-t-il.

-Pas aujourd'hui ! hurla soudain une voix familière.

Deux énormes boules de poils tombèrent soudain sur le soldat le faisant basculer arrière et percuter violemment le sol. Reconnaissant ses deux amis dans ses sauveurs, Roméo sentit toutes ses forces le quitter. Il était bien plus gravement blessé qu'il n'avait voulu le faire croire à son ennemi.

-Retraite ! rugit Benvolio en se précipitant vers lui alors que Mercutio maintenait Césario au sol, ses griffes lui transperçant l'épaule dans un flot de sang bleu.

En un éclair, tous les loups garous disparurent. Car la nuit était tombée sans que les Capulets ne s'en rendent compte. Et les ombres avaient pris possession des lieux, donnant aux êtres de la nuit des centaines de cachettes inexpugnables.

-Il faut les achever maintenant ! gronda Roméo alors que Benvolio le tirait en arrière pour qu'il reste à l'abri.

-Non, il faut que tous les hommes se reposent ! déclara fermement son ami. Nous avons subi de lourdes pertes aujourd'hui et nous avons de nombreux blessés ! Toi le premier !

Roméo regarda encore un instant le corps de Césario allongé sur le sol, tel que Mercutio l'avait laissé au hurlement de Benvolio. Le soldat bougeait à peine, du sang bleu se répandant à une vitesse phénoménale sur les pavés. L'envie de plonger ses griffes dans le corps agonisant pour lui retirer son dernier souffle de vie bouillait dans les veines de Roméo. Mais quand le son de corne retentit dans les airs, annonçant aux soldats des Capulets l'heure de la retraite, et que l'immense silhouette du Faucheur atterrit lourdement aux côtés du corps inanimé, il sut que se serait impossible. Aussi, il se fondit dans le noir, un goût amer dans la gueule.

* * *

Les yeux ambrés de Tybalt furent la première chose qu'elle vit en se réveillant. Elle poussa un gémissement en essayant de se redresser dans la grande vasque dans laquelle elle se trouvait. L'eau avait viré au bleu profond, le sang s'écoulant de ses multiples blessures qui cicatrisaient lentement. Sa sous-chemise d'origine blanche était en lambeaux et couvrait à peine sa nudité. Un rapide coup d'oeil dans la pièce lui permit de voir qu'ils étaient seuls. Cela suffit à la soulager. Son secret n'était pas dévoilé.

-Comment tu te sens ? demanda son cousin de sa voix profonde.

-Humiliée, lâcha-t-elle avec un grognement en posant sa main sur la blessure de son épaule droite.

Attaquée par deux loups en même temps. Lâchement. Elle avait cru un instant que les Montaigus pouvaient être des adversaires de tailles. Mais finalement ils n'étaient que des bêtes sans aucun sens de l'honneur. Elle s'était lourdement trompée. Des bestiaux, des charognards à exterminer sans pitié, voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Maudits loups.

Elle inspira profondément, vidant son esprit de toute colère et tout ressentiment. Puis lança un appel aux esprits. L'eau se mit à luire doucement et elle sentit peu à peu ses blessures la brûler de froid alors qu'elle cicatrisait rapidement. Elle serra les mâchoires lorsque les os de son aile brisée se ressoudèrent et que son épaule se remit en place. Dans un dernier gémissement, tous ses muscles s'étirèrent pour se régénérer et la laisser retomber dans la vasque, épuisée.

Elle sentit des bras puissants la soulever pour la déposer avec douceur sur une chaise, l'enveloppant dans une épaisse serviette, son immense chemise bleuâtre dégoulinant sur le sol.

-Qu'ils aillent pourrir en enfer…grinça-t-elle en s'entourant de ses bras pour soutenir son corps engourdi et encore douloureux de la guérison.

-Ils ont perdu beaucoup d'hommes, lui apprit Tybalt en s'asseyant sur le bord de la vasque face à elle. Nous aussi.

Ses yeux ambrés se posèrent sur elle :

-La plupart tués par ce Loup Bleu.

Juliette serra le poing. Maudit.

-J'aurais du l'occire dès mon arrivée, souffla-t-elle, bouillant de colère. Tout ça est ma faute.

-Non, déclara Tybalt d'un ton qui l'étonna. C'est la mienne.

Elle leva ses yeux roses vers lui, intrigué. Son regard s'était mué en quelque chose de plus doux…Et de plus douloureux.

-Tu n'es pas de taille à affronter ce monstre. J'aurais du le voir plus tôt, ajouta-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

Elle aurait pu le prendre mal. Se lever, le saisir par le col, lui hurler que ce n'était pas vrai, que ce qu'il venait de dire était une insulte…Mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Son cousin avait dit cela sans la moindre once de reproche, sans la moindre agressivité. Et par là, il prenait sur ses épaules tous les tourments des guerriers morts en ce jour.

Incapable de prononcer un mot, Juliette détacha son regard du sien, presque gênée. Elle n'aimait pas qu'il soit comme ça. Protecteur vis-à-vis d'elle. Il finissait toujours par payer le prix fort. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre par sa faute. Elle lui avait déjà fait assez de mal.

-Je te laisse te reposer, dit-il après de longues minutes de silence. Je parlerai à mon oncle, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle leva vivement les yeux vers lui pour le retenir, l'empêcher d'aller se présenter comme le responsable, mais une grande main se posa sur sa tête. Douce et rassurante.

-Arrête de réfléchir, lâcha-t-il de sa voix grave. Et va dormir.

Juliette sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir tout comme un étrange malaise. Elle l'aimait tellement. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il paye pour ses erreurs. Et pourtant, elle était incapable de faire autre chose que de le regarder faire. C'était pour ça…C'était pour ça qu'elle avait voulu faire son possible pour sauver Roméo. Elle voulait se rendre utile.

A peine Tybalt était sorti en lui adressant un dernier sourire, qu'elle retira vivement sa chemise poisseuse de sang pour saisir une robe de lin dans sa penderie. La nuit était déjà bien avancée. Et peu importait son corps douloureux à la faire pleurer, elle voulait le voir. Elle avait besoin de lui, de sa présence, de sa chaleur. Elle avait besoin de savoir qu'il était en bonne santé. Pourvu qu'il ne fut pas blessé…Sans même prendre garde au regarda effaré de sa nourrice qui pénétra dans la pièce des bandages dans les ras, Juliette courut en direction de la fenêtre et se jeta dans le vide.

* * *

Il avait froid. Il avait mal. Ses bras, ses jambes, son dos, tout son corps était douloureux. La répercussion des coups, les diverses blessures, écorchures causées par des lames d'argent…Rien de tout cela disparaissait rapidement. Il avait essayé le plus possible de ne pas mettre des bandages autour de toutes ses blessures pour ne pas l'effrayer, mais finalement presque l'intégralité de son corps en était recouverte.

Il poussa un soupir qui lui tira un grognement de douleur. Dans le feu de l'action et pendant sa transformation, la douleur ne se ressentait pas. Mais de retour dans son corps d'homme, elle s'amplifiait. Le prix à payer pour posséder la puissance de trois êtres humains durant quelques heures. Il y avait toujours un prix à payer. Toujours.

Le vent souffla doucement dans les branches et pour la centième fois il leva les yeux vers le ciel, espérant la voir descendre de là haut, comme un ange tombé du paradis. Mais encore une fois, aucune trace d'elle. Avait-elle été retenue par son père ? Ou pire, par le Faucheur ? A cette idée, Roméo serra le poing. Ce maudit soldat avait fait des ravages dans ses rangs pendant le combat de l'après midi alors que lui-même se battait contre ce fichu Césario. Il devait absolument se débarrasser de ces deux là le plus vite possible. Ils étaient dangereux. Pour lui, comme pour Juliette. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle demeure auprès d'eux. Il avait peur. Peur pour elle. Il n'avait pas aimé la façon dont le Faucheur l'avait regardée au bal. Il avait vu. Il avait vu dans le regard du soldat une lueur qui lui avait serré la gorge. Il la voyait autrement lui aussi, autrement qu'une « simple » cousine. Et il était hors de question qu'il pose ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur elle.

Un froissement résonna au dessus de lui et avant même qu'il n'ait pu lever la tête, elle atterrissait devant lui. Aussitôt les bras fin vinrent entourer son cou alors que le corps fragile venait se presser contre lui, un visage mouillé se nichant au creux de son cou.

-Tu es vivant, sanglota-t-elle en crispant ses doigts sur ses vêtements. Tu es vivant…

Roméo l'entoura de ses bras à son tour, la serrant à l'étouffer. Son odeur, sa chaleur…Il avait l'impression de rêver. Seule la violente douleur de ses blessures contre lesquelles elle se pressait lui rappeler qu'il était bien réveillé. Elle était là…Contre lui.

-Tu es venue…souffla-t-il.

Elle se détacha doucement de lui pour le regarder de ses grands yeux roses emplis de larmes.

-Toi aussi, fit-elle en levant la main pour caresser la joue tatouée avec une infinie tendresse.

Il vit le joli visage se crisper de douleur alors des tremblements l'assaillaient :

-J'ai eu tellement peur, sanglota-t-elle en plongeant son visage dans ses mains. Tellement peur que tu sois mort ! Je…Je ne le supporterai pas !

Une violente douleur perça le cœur de Roméo qui la serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras malgré ses blessures. Ses bandages se teintèrent de pourpre mais il n'y fit pas attention. Elle avait mal. Elle pleurait. Elle souffrait. Là, dans ses bras. Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle.

De longues minutes passèrent ainsi. Dans le silence entrecoupé de sanglots. Et du léger murmure du vent. Roméo ne savait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire. A vrai dire, il ne savait même pas si quelque chose pouvait soulager sa douleur. Ni la sienne. Ils étaient tous les deux au fond du gouffre, dans une impasse la plus totale. Sans issu.

Et pourtant…Avec elle dans ses bras, il ne se sentait pas seul. Il avait la rage. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle retourne là bas. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre que lui ne la touche. Il devenait fou.

-Juliette, souffla-t-il doucement à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci leva avec lenteur ses yeux humides vers lui. Tellement belle…Sans même sans rendre compte, il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et quand il sentit les bras fins passer autour de son cou pour renforcer leur étreinte, il comprit. C'était clair dans sa tête. Cela ne pouvait être autrement.

Ils se séparèrent, essoufflés, les lèvres rougies et le regard fiévreux. Roméo vit dans les yeux roses cette lueur qu'il aimait tant. Et qu'il ne voulait pas perdre.

-Juliette, répéta-t-il en lui caressant doucement la joue. Deviens ma femme.

A suivre...

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, la mort s'abattra sur les Montaigus. Et un cadavre criera vengeance. 


End file.
